The Second Sidekick
by ForeverFan32
Summary: What if John Watson wasn't the only person assisting Sherlock Holmes solve crimes? Elizabeth, a medical student interning under Molly Hooper meets Sherlock just before the events of The Study in Pink. Suddenly, she is now living in 221c Baker Street and might have taken a liking to the elder Holmes. Story takes place throughout season one. OC/Mycroft
1. Chapter 1:Introduction(S1E1)

Elizabeth's pea coat flew open on either side of her while she raced up the tube station steps. She was really late. She didn't slow down as she neared the front of St. Bart's. She ran inside and sped down the corridor until she flung the doors to the morgue open.

Molly Hooper jumped and snapped her head in the direction of the noise. She was so startled she almost dropped what she was working on.

"Oh, Elizabeth you scared me!" Elizabeth smiled in response as she peeled her red pea coat off revealing her monochromatic outfit of the day-a black and white spotted shirt, black skinny jeans, and matching black loafers. She slipped her lab coat on and sighed to herself.

"_Of course I had to be sick the day we chose our internships"_ she thought as she walked over to the desk with Molly. Elizabeth's university class was taking the next semester to do internships with whomever they liked on the list Professor Stamford had passed out.

Being sick that day, Elizabeth wasn't able to choose a cardiologist like she wanted and was left with Miss Molly Hooper, the Specialist Registrar in the morgue at St. Bart's.

It wasn't that Elizabeth didn't like Molly, it just wasn't how she wanted to spend the next couple of months.

In reality, she actually didn't want to be at the hospital at all. She would much rather be doing something adventurous. Her adoptive parents were always gone doing something fun, but when she came to London for university, they told her to go into the medical field, that her love of helping people would motivate her. It had been two years since she had come to London and she still disliked it.

Her thoughts were interrupted when another intern walked through the door, rolling a body down for them to document. He gave her a look of sympathy, knowing she didn't want to be down here before he left. After what seemed like an eternity, Elizabeth looked up from her work and noticed Molly continuously looking at the clock every couple of seconds.

"You know looking at the clock won't make it go any faster Molly." Elizabeth said as Molly laughed a little as she zipped up the body bag. "I know, I am just expecting someone." Elizabeth stopped writing. "Hopefully this person breathes" Elizabeth said as she walked over to the desk. "Yes, yes he does." Molly smiled a little to herself, and as if on cue, a rather tall dark headed man came bursting through the door.

He said nothing as he walked over to where the new body was and unzipped it quickly.

"How fresh?" He said as Molly quickly stopped what she was doing and ran over to him. Elizabeth sat at the desk, propping her elbows on the table, and watched the scene unfold. "Just in, 67, natural causes, used to work here-I knew him, he was nice." Molly said smiling while walking around to the man. He zipped the body bag back up after examining it and said 'Fine-We'll start with the riding crop." Molly motioned for Elizabeth to help her move the body to another location. Elizabeth hopped off her stool and walked over to Molly, watching the man disappear into another room. "Who the hell is that guy?" Molly smiled and with a far off dreamy look said, "That, is Sherlock Holmes"

A few minutes later, Molly and Elizabeth stood outside the examining room as this Sherlock fellow beat the corpse with the riding crop he had returned with. "I honestly thought he was joking about that," Elizabeth said looking over to Molly, whose face made her want to gag. "Stop making that face Molly." Molly quickly glanced up at Elizabeth before turning around to apply some lipstick.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes; was Molly really trying to impress this man? Molly put her lipstick away and motioned for Elizabeth to follow her into the examination room. "So, bad day was it?" Molly smiled, trying to make conversation with him. He completely ignored the question and didn't bother to look at her when he replied, "I need to know what bruises form within the next 20 minutes, a man's alibi depends on it. Text me." Elizabeth shifted all her weight onto one foot and narrowed her eyes at him. Why was he being rude, Molly just asked a simple question.

Molly took a deep breath before trying again. "Listen I was wondering, maybe later when you're finished-" Sherlock cut her off. "Are you wearing lipstick? You weren't wearing lipstick before." Molly looked positively embarrassed as she stuttered a response. "I, uh, refreshed it a bit." Sherlock simply looked back down at his notes. "Sorry, you were saying?" Molly gathered up her courage once more before asking, "I was wondering if you would like to have coffee."

Elizabeth tilted her head, raising her eyebrows to see Sherlock's response. "Black, two sugars please. I'll be upstairs." He stated before walking out. Elizabeth watched mouth open as he walked out, totally shocked at how ignorant that was. She shook her head and stormed out behind him. "What the hell was that for?" She almost shouted at him. Sherlock stopped and turned around so fast that Elizabeth almost ran into him. She took two steps back and crossed her arms, waiting for a response.

"Have we met?" Sherlock said in an annoyed tone, looking down at the petit blonde. Elizabeth stood her ground and replied. "That was incredibly rude what you said to Molly and you should be ashamed of yourself. If I were you, I would go back and apologize. She allowed you into the morgue to do whatever it is you are doing, and I am pretty sure she could get into a lot of trouble for doing that, so you should be thankful for her and at least go out for coffee with her when she asks."

Sherlock just stood there staring at her as she responded. As she finished the end of her rant, he looked her over, and Elizabeth felt disgusted so she turned on her heels just as Sherlock responded. "You are a 20 something med student here at St. Bart's, but you don't want to be here. You got stuck interning under Molly Hooper and have befriended her from the likes of it since you came after me to tell me off. You also live with a few of your classmates in a flat across town since it's cheaper, but you dislike living with them because they are a loud bunch, I can tell from your dark circles and how worn your shoes are. You took the tube this morning because you were late due to lack of sleep-I can see your oyster card in your pocket. And either your first or last name starts with an M, you have a rose gold locket around your neck. So, do tell, what is your name?"

Elizabeth took a step back, a confused and shocked look on her face. It was quiet for a couple of seconds until Sherlock grew impatient and asked again, "What is your name?" She kept the look on her face as she answered, "Elizabeth. My name is Elizabeth M, how did you know-" Sherlock cut her off. "M, that's it? You are an adult and you don't even know your last name?" Elizabeth's confused look turned into a glare and she took a step towards him. "I was adopted because my family died in a car accident when I was 5. My adoptive parents told me nothing else about my previous life, but they gave me this locket. My full name is Elizabeth Rune Edwards, I just keep the M, thank you."

"Well, in that case, I am terribly sorry for bringing it up." And with that, Sherlock turned on his heels and continued to walk down the hall and turn a corner. Elizabeth watched Sherlock go until she could no longer see him, then turned around and walked back to the morgue.


	2. Chapter 2:Move Out(S1E1)

Elizabeth collected herself before she walked back in to the morgue. She saw Molly was taking the lipstick off with a sigh. "Don't read too much into what that Sherlock fellow says, he isn't worth it Molly" Molly simply nodded as she turned around to make notes over the corpse, like Sherlock asked her to. "Um, Elizabeth, I left some empty data sheets upstairs, could you possibly go get them?" Elizabeth groaned before replying. "But he is up there, and I don't want the misfortune of seeing him again" Molly looked up with teary pleading eyes to Elizabeth, and immediately she could tell Molly wanted nothing more than to be alone for a few minutes. "Ok," she said giving a small smile of encouragement to Molly. "But you owe me."

Just as she was nearing the upstairs lab she almost collided with Professor Stamford. "Oh, uh, hello Professor" Elizabeth said sort of shocked. Wasn't it his day off? "Hello Miss Elizabeth, happy to see Molly is putting you to work. I would like to introduce you to my old friend, Dr. John Watson." A man appeared from behind her Professor and somewhat limped over to her to shake her hand. "Hello Doctor Watson, my name is Elizabeth." He smiled back before replying. "Pleasure"

Stamford turned back to her. "Where are you heading to Miss Elizabeth?" Elizabeth grumbled, "To the hopefully empty lab." Stamford looked confused. "Why wouldn't it be empty?" Elizabeth put her hands in her lab coat pockets. "There is this fellow named Sherlock who came and visited Molly and me today, and I cannot say I enjoy his company." Stamford smiled. "Well, it just so happens that is who Dr. Watson and I are looking for. We will follow you to the lab"

Elizabeth turned on her heels and rolled her eyes when her back was to them. Why on earth would anyone want to see him? Elizabeth thought as they opened the lab door. Elizabeth held the door open for both men as Sherlock simply lifted his head to see who was at the door. He didn't even mutter a word. "Well, it is a bit different from my day" Dr. Watson commented on the room as he limped in. "You have no idea" Professor Stamford began before Sherlock cut him off.

"Mike can I borrow you phone? There's no signal on mine." Stamford turned to him. "And what's wrong with the landline?" Sherlock didn't look up from the microscope. "I prefer to text" Stamford shrugged. "Sorry, it's in my coat" Dr. Watson and Elizabeth shared a glance before he reached into his pocket. "Uh, here. Use mine." Sherlock stood up to retrieve it "Oh, thank you." Elizabeth was surprised Doctor Watson would trust this stranger with his phone, and Sherlock seemed to be thinking the same thing. Elizabeth watched Sherlock look Doctor Watson up and down before turning back to his research. "_He's going to do that thing again." _Elizabeth thought as she checked her phone. No messages.

Professor Stamford pointed at Dr. Watson. "This is an old friend of mine, John Watson. And it appears you have already met Miss Elizabeth." Sherlock didn't respond to Professor Stamford, he only flipped the phone open and said to Dr. Watson, "Afghanistan or Iraq?"

Doctor Watson simultaneously lifted his brow, a surprised look as Professor Stamford smiled. Elizabeth rolled her eyes before walking over to the other side of the lab to find the data sheets she originally came up there for. She sat her phone on the lab table, expecting a phone call from one of her flat mates, who said they had something important to tell her later that day.

"Sorry?" Doctor Watson asked after looking back at Stamford. "Which was it, Afghanistan or Iraq?" Sherlock said again without looking up. "Afghanistan, sorry how did you-" Dr. Watson was interrupted my Molly opening the door and bringing Sherlock his requested coffee. Elizabeth rolled her eyes once more, not believing Molly would do that for him. "Ah, Molly, coffee, thank you. What happened to the lipstick?" Molly's smile faded. "It wasn't working for me" Sherlock shrugged. "Really? I thought it was an improvement." Molly walked out with her shoulders slumped.

Elizabeth let out a sigh; this man really had nerve. Sherlock turned around and walked over to where Elizabeth was standing at the edge of the lab table, leaning on it. She saw him give a look of disgust at the coffee and sat it down in front of her. He watched her look at the coffee and then back at him and she gave him a glare. "How do you feel about the violin?" Dr. Watson looked up. "I'm sorry, what?" Sherlock continued. "I play the violin when I'm thinking, sometimes I don't talk for days on end, would that bother you? Potential flat mates should know the worst about each other."

Elizabeth didn't want to hear anymore. She found the data sheets and walked out without saying a word. Elizabeth walked into the morgue and handed Molly the data sheets when she remembered her phone upstairs. She groaned as she grabbed her jacket and shouted at Molly, who was in the other room with the corpse Sherlock had beat, "Going out for my lunch break, want anything?" Molly looked up. "No thank you, I am eating my packed lunch down here today. Can't leave this guy until I have all the data Sherlock needs"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes for what felt like the hundredth time and she made her way back up to the lab. She was looking down buttoning up her red pea coat when someone looped their arm around hers and turned her around to start walking with them the other direction.

"Excuse you-" Elizabeth started but stopped once she realized whom it was. Sherlock. She rolled her eyes before glaring at him. "What do you want-" Sherlock cut her off. "One of your flat mates texted and said the rest of them agreed that you should move out. They have given you the day to take your things and leave. There is an open flat on Baker Street that I am sure the landlady would love to show you." Elizabeth didn't even have time to think of a response before they were out on the street with Sherlock hailing a taxi. Before she knew it they were heading towards the other side of town.

In a penthouse overlooking London, a man was sitting at a desk, the chair turned around facing the floor to ceiling window. He felt his phone vibrate in his suit pocket. He lazily pulled it out and looked at the illuminated screen. _The job is done. Her flat mates needed very little persuasion. _The man smirked to himself before standing up. Just a little bit longer and Elizabeth would be where she belonged.


	3. Chapter 3:Move In(S1E1)

Elizabeth was silent for most of the taxi ride. "Why would my mates ask me to leave like that?" Elizabeth thought out loud as she exited the car. Sherlock quickly closed the door and walked behind her to the front of 221 Baker Street. "It could be for multiple reasons- they feel you are overbearing, that you always snap at them for being loud, that you never want to go out drinking with them, that you would much rather study. Maybe-" Elizabeth stopped him a they walked up the steps. "How could you possible know that about me?" Sherlock explained, "I use deduction. For example, I deduced you were upset with me when instead of throwing away the horrible coffee Molly made, I left it on the desk, earning a glare from you. Your outfit is very tidy and put together, which shows me that you like to make a good impression and that you care about appearance. And even though I know you hate working in the morgue, you take the job very seriously." Sherlock talked faster than she could process. "That is scary accurate, but amazing at the same time."

Sherlock stopped suddenly after she had said that and turned around. "Really?" She looked over at him. "Why would I lie about that?" Sherlock took note of that. "You're the second person to ever tell me that." Elizabeth was surprised. "Who was the first?" Sherlock looked back down at her. "Your friend Dr. Watson" Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "He is Professor Stamford's friend, not mine. I just met him today, same as you." Sherlock opened the door and shouted, "Mrs. Hudson. I have someone who would like to look at 221c." Elizabeth looked around. "Mrs. Hudson?" Sherlock walked further into the building. "The landlady."

As if on cue, the woman called Mrs. Hudson walked out. She seemed like a nice lady. "Hello Sherlock. Hello dear! Here to check out the flat?" She reached her hand out for Elizabeth to take. "Um, yes, I guess so." Mrs. Hudson smiled. "Then follow me." She turned around and Elizabeth looked to Sherlock. 'You would like her, quite the talker. Maybe you living here will make her stop trying to make conversation with me." Elizabeth made a confused face. 'Wait, you live here?" Sherlock started walking up the stairs. "Yes, of course. Now go look at the flat. Mrs. Hudson is waiting." And just like that Elizabeth was left in the hallway.

Elizabeth went to Mrs. Hudson, who was waiting at the flat door. "I cannot tell you how nice it is knowing there could be another woman in the building now; finally, someone who will want to talk!" Elizabeth smiled at Mrs. Hudson's comment as she followed her into the flat. After looked around it and getting the grand tour from Mrs. Hudson, she decided she liked the flat. It could be fixed up a little though. "I'll take it." Elizabeth said as she crossed her arms, thinking of what she could do to brighten up the flat.

"Oh, perfect! How soon can you move in?" Mrs. Hudson asked, clapping her hands together. "Today, actually. Later today." Elizabeth said, turning to the landlady. Mrs. Hudson looked surprised. "Oh my, didn't expect it to be that soon. In that case, would you like to pop over for some tea later, that is after you finish moving in?" Elizabeth smiled, knowing she would like it here. "I would love to, Mrs. Hudson." Mrs. Hudson smiled, handing over the key before saying she needed to get Elizabeth to sign some paperwork. She left to go get them.

Elizabeth stood there smiling to herself. Mrs. Hudson reminded her of her adoptive mother, Marge. Gary and Marge Edwards had taken her in and raised her as if they were her real parents. She loved them dearly, but she did wonder about her past. They never wanted to talk about it, and had given her the locket before she left for university in London. Maybe she could find someone who would help her uncover her past. She sighed to herself before she saw Mrs. Hudson walk back in.

After she signed the paperwork, she walked up the stairs to see Sherlock's flat. It was a mess, but it suited him. "Sherlock," she started at she knocked on the door. "I just wanted to say thank you for helping me." Sherlock stood from his chair. "My pleasure. I texted Molly off of your phone informing her that you wouldn't be coming back for the rest of the day on your phone before I gave it back. I also had the liberty of getting you help moving your things out of your old flat. No need to go back." Elizabeth stood at the door stunned. "Thanks. Why are you helping me anyways?" Sherlock walked over to the window and looked out before turning back to her. "Your past intrigues me, you're rather intelligent, I could use someone like you to help me with cases." Elizabeth leaned against the doorframe. "Cases?" Sherlock turned back to look out the window. "Yes, did I forget to mention, I'm a consulting detective, the only one in the world. Of course, I made the profession, but…" Elizabeth interrupted him. "What cases?"

"I help the police when they aren't competent enough to solve their cases, which is most of the time." Elizabeth raised her eyebrows. "So you are a policeman?" Sherlock looked back at her, slightly offended. "No, like I said, I'm a consulting detective, why would I ever want to be known as a policeman, weren't you listening Elizabeth?" Elizabeth raised her hands. "Hey, I was just asking. What are you looking outside for anyway?" Sherlock turned to face her. "Your things are here. I suggest you go and get them. No need to pay anyone, they are my brother's men." Elizabeth was turning to walk down the stairs until she heard the last part. "Your brother's men? What does your brother do?" Sherlock walked to sit back down at his chair. "Nothing, he just runs the British Government." He began playing his violin as Elizabeth took that as he was done talking.

"_He runs the British Government," _Elizabeth thought as she walked down the stairs. _"Of course he does." _After Elizabeth instructed the men are where to put the boxes, she was left to unpack. After what seemed like only thirty minutes, Elizabeth checked her phone and realized that she had been unpacking for over four hours. She decided to take a break and went to go have tea with Mrs. Hudson. After chatting for an hour, she decided to call it a night. She walked back into her new flat and looked around. It had been quite a day. She took a long shower before changing into her favorite pajamas and going to bed.


	4. Chapter 4:An Adventure(S1E1)

Elizabeth woke up and breathed a sigh of relief when she realized it was Friday, her day off. She changed out of her pajamas and into a cream lace shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, a gray tweed jacket, and her black oxfords. She put her rose gold locket on and tied her hair into a high ponytail before heading upstairs to see what Sherlock was up to.

Elizabeth walked up the stairs just in time to hear Mrs. Hudson say, "-that is if you'll be needing two rooms" Elizabeth snorted really loud and covered her smile. Mrs. Hudson and her would get along very well. "Of course we will be needing two" Doctor Watson said looking confused on why she would make such a statement. Elizabeth wondered by John was there as she walked in. Mrs. Hudson continued, "Oh don't worry there's all sorts round here. Mrs. Turner next door got married once" Elizabeth walked in behind Mrs. Hudson and looked around the very messy flat.

"Hello Doctor Watson." Elizabeth said as she stood in the flat. "Hi Elizabeth. What are you doing here?" Elizabeth shrugged. "I live here now. Well, not here, but in 221c. Do you live here now?" John looked over at Sherlock, then to Mrs. Hudson, then back to her. "I believe so." She smiled at him, he seemed like a nice man. "Oh Sherlock, the mess you've made…" Mrs. Hudson announced as she looked around. Elizabeth walked around to see the kitchen and it indeed was a mess. She rounded the chair Doctor Watson was sitting in and saw a skull on the fireplace mantel. She gave a look to Doctor Watson and he shrugged and mumbled something the skull being Sherlock's friend.

"I looked you up on the internet last night" Dr. Watson said to Sherlock. Elizabeth looked over to gage Sherlock's response. "Anything interesting?" He asked, to which Doctor Watson replied, "Found your website, The Science of Deduction" Sherlock smiled, proud of his website. "What did you think?" Doctor Watson gave Sherlock a look and the small smile wiped off of Sherlock's face. "You said you could identify computer software designer by his tie and an airline pilot by his left thumb" Elizabeth took her hands from behind her back and looked at her thumbs.

"Yes…And I could read your military career in your face and you leg and your brother's drinking habits from your mobile phone" John was still impressed by this. "How?" Sherlock didn't answer; he just simply turned and looked out the window. "What about these suicides then Sherlock? Thought that would be right up your street. Three exactly the same" Mrs. Hudson said coming in with the newspaper. She handed it over to Elizabeth to read. "Four" Sherlock said looking out the window. "There's been a fourth. There's something different this time"

"A fourth?" Mrs. Hudson said in disbelief. They all heard someone coming up the stairs and Elizabeth peeked her head out from behind the newspaper to see who it was. A man came in the room. "Where?" Sherlock said as the man headed straight towards him. "Brixton, Norrison Gardens" The man replied. "What's new about this one; You wouldn't come and get me if there wasn't something new" Sherlock said, turning from the window to face him. "You know how they never leave notes?" Sherlock nodded.

"Yeah." The man shrugged. "This one did. Will you come?"

"Who's on forensics?" The man hesitated before answering, "It's Anderson…" Elizabeth could tell immediately after his question was answered, Sherlock did not like this Anderson fellow. "Anderson won't work with me…" Doctor Watson and Elizabeth exchanged glances as Sherlock was talking. "Well he won't be your assistant" Sherlock was annoyed now. "I need an assistant" The man sighed. "Will you come?" The man asked one last time. "Not in the police car, I'll be right behind."

"Thank you" the man said as he made a glance inspecting the whole room and Elizabeth made eye contact with him as he turned. Doctor Watson began looking around confused and him and Elizabeth shared another eyebrow raise and a glance. Elizabeth walked in-between the chairs and sat the folded newspaper on the chair in front of Doctor Watson and watched Sherlock look out of the window and smirk. He then jumped in excitement and ran towards Elizabeth and picked her up and spinned her.

"Brilliant! Yes! Its Christmas!" Elizabeth's eyes widened in surprise when he picked her up. "Woah- put me down please." Elizabeth quickly said as Sherlock dropped her where he picked her up and he grabbed his coat. "Mrs. Hudson, I'll be late might need some food" Mrs. Hudson shook her head. "I'm your landlady dear not your housekeeper"

Seeming to not even hear her Sherlock continued, "Something cold will do, John have a cup of tea and Elizabeth make yourself at home. Don't wait up" and with that he was out the door.

Elizabeth looked from the door to Mrs. Hudson to Doctor Watson with a confused eyebrow raise. "What just happened…?" Mrs. Hudson simply smiled. "Look at him dashing about; my husband was just the same." Doctor Watson looked up at her as he walked towards him and continued. "But you're the more sitting down type I can tell." She looked up at Elizabeth. "You seem like the type to run after him Elizabeth" Elizabeth could only half smile. What was Mrs. Hudson going on about? "I'll make you both a cuppa, John you rest your leg-"

"Damn my leg!" Dr. Watson shouted making Mrs. Hudson jump and Elizabeth let out a tiny yelp of surprise. "Sorry. I am so sorry it's just sometimes this bloody thing…" Mrs. Hudson simply smiled and said "I understand dear I've got a hip" Dr. Watson leaned forward for the newspaper Elizabeth sat down and she reached for it and handed it to him and watched him open it to read about the murders that Sherlock was so excited about.

"A cup of tea would be lovely thank you"

"Just this once dear, I'm not your housekeeper."

"A couple of biscuits too if you've got them."

"Not your housekeeper"

Elizabeth smiled at how adorable Mrs. Hudson was and gave a crooked sympathetic smile to Dr. Watson. She started to walk towards the door when she noticed Sherlock had appeared with her red coat. "You're a doctor in training Miss Elizabeth-" Elizabeth looked over at Doctor Watson. "Just Elizabeth" she interrupted but he paid no attention, looked over at Doctor Watson and kept going. "-And you're a doctor, and army doctor."

Doctor Watson stood up. "Yes" He looked at both of them. "Any good?" It was silent for a moment. "I guess so, yes." Elizabeth said, but in the back of her head she was thinking of how she disliked the profession herself. "Very good." Doctor Watson said confidently. "Seen a lot of injuries then" Sherlock asked. Elizabeth shook her head up and down watching Sherlock walk forward and hand her the red pea coat. He walked closer to Doctor Watson, just talking to him now.

"Seen a lot of violent deaths?" Sherlock asked. "Yes" Doctor Watson said. "Bit of trouble too I bet" Sherlock shot back. "Of course, yes. Enough for a life time, far too much." John replied. "Want to see some more?" John didn't hesitate as he replied, "Oh god yes"

Elizabeth smiled to herself as she hugged her coat at his answer. "Come as well Elizabeth, you'll learn some things." Before she even fully lifted her head, Sherlock quickly turned around, looped his arm around Elizabeth's, and led her down the stairs with Dr. Watson close behind. "Sorry Mrs. Hudson, we'll skip the tea, we're out." Mrs. Hudson walked out of her flat. "All three of you?"

Sherlock let go of Elizabeth's arm and walked over to Mrs. Hudson, giving Elizabeth enough time to put her pea coat on. "Possible suicides, four of them-there's no point to be at home when there is finally something fun going on" Sherlock said excitedly as he kissed Mrs. Hudson's cheek. "Look at you all happy; it's not decent" Sherlock half laughed before replying, "Who cares about decent-the game, Mrs. Hudson, is on"

Elizabeth was buttoning the last button when Sherlock took her arm again, whipped her around, and out the door all three of them left. "Taxi!" Sherlock shouted as he let go of Elizabeth's arm and allowed her to stand between both men. Elizabeth smiled to herself as she thought, _"Finally, something adventurous."_


	5. Chapter 5:Pink(S1E1)

CHAPTER FIVE

All three arrived at the crime scene and Doctor Watson, who insisted she call him John, repeatedly asked why they were there. Elizabeth paid no attention; she was almost too excited to listen. In the car Sherlock had deduced John's life like he had hers, and it was almost scary how accurate he had gotten, except for believing Harry was Dr. Watson's brother; in actuality is was his sister.

As they all approached the police tape, a lady came up to them. "Hello freak" was her opening line, and immediately Elizabeth didn't like her. Sherlock ignored the jab. "I'm here to see Detective Inspector Lestrade." The woman glared at him. "Why?" Sherlock looked down at her before looking back up at the crime scene. "I was invited" She continued to glare at him. "Why?" Sherlock sighed. "He wants me to take a look." Sherlock told the lady so matter-of-factly. She returned the attitude. "Really? Well you know what I think don't you?" Elizabeth rolled her eyes at this little spat. "Always Sally" Sherlock sniffed the air "You didn't make it home last night"

John lifted the police tape for her and as she ducked her head Sally put her hand up. "Who are these two?" Sherlock continued walking, but he turned around to answer, "Colleagues of mine-Dr. Watson and Dr. Elizabeth, Sally Donovon." Sally Donovon looked at him in disbelief. "Colleagues? How do you get colleagues? Did he follow you two home?" John looked over at Elizabeth as she slightly shrugged as he said "Would it be better if we two waited-" Sherlock interrupted as he lifted the police tape, "No."

Sally grabbed her radio and spoke into it. "Freak is here, bringing him in"

How positively rude, Elizabeth thought as she followed Donovon and the two boys.

Sherlock was inspecting the ground while John and Elizabeth watched as a man walked out of the building and towards them. The man eyed Elizabeth and smirked to himself. Elizabeth frowned and turned to Sherlock, who was lifting his head to see the man. "Ah, Anderson, here we are again." Elizabeth could tell the two despised each other as Anderson's smirk turned into a disapproving frown when he saw Sherlock. "It's a crime scene I don't want it contaminated are we clear on that?"

"Quite clear," Sherlock responded as he slightly sniffed the air again. What is he up to, thought Elizabeth as he continued. "And is your wife away for long?"

Elizabeth shuddered ever so slightly. This Anderson guy had the nerve to look her up and down and he had a wife? What a total creep. "Oh don't pretend you worked that out, somebody told you that." Sherlock smirked. "Your deodorant told me that." Elizabeth looked at the ground and smiled; she knew where Sherlock was going with this. "My deodorant?" Anderson asked, confused. "It's for men." Anderson looked at Sherlock like he was crazy. "Well of course it's for men I'm wearing it-" Sherlock interrupted him. "So is Sargeant Donovan."

Elizabeth snorted attempting to hold back her laughter. She received a death glare from Donovan. Anderson looked back at Donovan as Sherlock sniffed the air once more. "I think it just vaporized; can I go in?" Anderson tried to make an excuse, "Now look, whatever you are trying to imply-" Anderson began before Sherlock cut him off. "I'm not implying anything I'm sure Sally came round for a nice little chat and just happened to stay over," As he said this Sherlock was walking into the building with John and Elizabeth in tow. "And I assume she scrubbed your floors going by the state of her knees." He smiled at both of them and turned to go into the building as John glanced at Sally's knees and Elizabeth covered her smile with her hand.

As all three entered the building they ran into the same man who came to Baker Street to get Sherlock. Elizabeth guessed he was Lestrade. "Who are these two?" Lestrade asked. "They are with me." Sherlock said as he handed Elizabeth a blue crime scene suit. As she was putting it on over her clothes, Elizabeth wasn't about to question why Sherlock wouldn't wear one. "So where are we?" Sherlock asked Lestrade. "Upstairs."

And up all four of them went. As Elizabeth walked into the upstairs room after the boys, she saw a lady dressed all in one color, from her trench coat to her heels, and it was a horrid shade of pink. She slowly made her way to the corner of the room to analyze the dead body. She almost wished she were more affected by it, but after working in he morgue, she wasn't phased. The lady was facedown with no visible wounds. She turned to see John visibly uncomfortable, so she walked over to place a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. She gave him a half smile that he returned, and the two walked towards the women in pink together.

Complete silence covered the room for a few moments. Elizabeth looked up and saw Sherlock using his deduction skills, so she stood there, quiet, until he spoke up. "Shut up." Was the first thing to come out of his mouth and Elizabeth's first reaction was to tilt her head in confusion. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Lestrade giving him a look as well. "I didn't say anythi-" Sherlock cut him off. "You were thinking; it's annoying." Lestrade looked over to John and Elizabeth. John looked like he didn't know what to say and Elizabeth simply shrugged while mouthing the word sorry.

When Sherlock took a step closer to the body, Elizabeth nudged John with her shoulder, urging him to do the same. John moved a little closer while Elizabeth backed up to where Lestrade was standing. "Elizabeth. Elizabeth Edwards. I am guessing you are Lestrade?" He nodded whilst shaking her hand. "Detective Inspector Lestrade. Nice to meet you." He then motioned with his hand for her to join Sherlock and John. She complied and walked over to the other side of the body. "Sherlock…" Elizabeth said, pointing to where the lady was attempting to write something out with her nails into the wood.

Elizabeth stepped closer and saw her hand was the exact same shade of horrid pink as the rest of her outfit. She took note that the lady used her left hand to scratch the wood, making her a lefty. The letters spelt out RACHE, which make no sense to Elizabeth. Maybe she was trying to spell out the name Rachel? She looked up at Sherlock, who leaned down to observe the body at a closer angle. He finally pulled off her wedding band and Elizabeth noticed it was dirty on the outside whilst clean on the inside. It must have been taken off quite a few times for that to occur.

After a few more moments of silence Lestrade finally spoke up. "Got anything?" Sherlock stood up to respond. "Not much." Out of the corner of her eye she saw someone at the door. She prayed it wasn't- "She's German." Elizabeth rolled her eyes. Anderson. "Rache, it's German for revenge, she could be trying to tell us something-" All while he was talking, Sherlock glanced over at Elizabeth with a bored expression on his face before turning and slamming the door in Anderson's face. Elizabeth had to cover to face to hide her smiling.

"Yes, thank you Anderson for your input." Sherlock said sarcastically as he clicked his phone on. "So she's German?" Lestrade asked. "Of course not." Sherlock said dully while looking through the phone. "She wasn't trying to spell out a German word, I think she was trying to spell Rachel." Elizabeth spoke up as she walked forward. "Correct. She is from out of town though, one night, before returning home to Cardiff. So far to obvious." At this point John looked up and spoke. "Sorry, obvious?"

At this point Sherlock looked over at john and asked for his opinion of the body. At first Lestrade wouldn't have it, but after a short convincing by Sherlock, he finally allowed it and walked out the door. Elizabeth looked over at the two boys observing the body, and when she saw they weren't paying attention to what she was doing, she slipped out the door after Lestrade.

"I don't know how you put up with him." Lestrade stated as Elizabeth exited the room. "Please, just call me Elizabeth. I just met him today, actually." Lestrade stopped walking down the stairs and turned around. "Wait, you just met him today and he brought you to a closed off police investigation? Anderson, make sure everyone stays downstairs for a moment." Elizabeth felt her face turn red. "Yes, he brought us, but I bet he has a good reason for bringing us. Both John and I are doctors, well, I am a doctor in training, but I still am sorry for intruding."

Lestrade sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers. "Sherlock always helps solve these kinds of cases for us in a good amount of time. I even asked him if he wanted to come on the force, but he was already gone off about how 'incompetent' we are and what not." Elizabeth half smiled before responding, "Sorry, I am guessing he can be a bit of a handful. Can't wait to find that out for myself." Lestrade walked back into the room. "Good luck with that." Elizabeth followed him back into the room.

Just as she passed through the doorframe Sherlock spouted off that he needed to find a pink case and flew past her, leaving her and John to find their own way back to Baker Street. Elizabeth turned to John, giving him a look of confusion before they made their way down the stairs. "Quite rude of him, leaving us here to find a cab back to baker Street, don't you think?" John didn't respond, but Elizabeth didn't expect him to. They had a little chat with Donovan, who told them to watch out for Sherlock, but Elizabeth ignored her. As John and Donovan continued talking, Elizabeth looked at the crowd that had formed on the other side of the police tape.

Her eyes were drawn to a man in a cap that covered his face. While everyone else in the crowd were talking to each other or looking at the building the police were constantly going in and out of, the man was looking straight at them, his hands in his pockets. Elizabeth frowned, feeling very uncomfortable as a chill ran down her spine. She turned around to see Donovan had lifted the police tape for them to leave, telling them to go towards the main road. Elizabeth went under the tape and then looked back at the crows, noticing the man had vanished. She sighed and turned to walk alongside John to the main road to find a taxi.


	6. Chapter 6:The Elder Holmes(S1E1)

As they both reached the main road, John tried hailing a taxi when a phone inside of a building next to them went off. Elizabeth began to feel creeped out when as the worker was about to pick up the phone, it stopped ringing. As they passed a red telephone booth, the phone inside there went off. Her and John exchanged a look, his face filled with annoyance while hers was filled with worry. He huffed and opened the booth and closed it behind him. He picked up the phone, but Elizabeth couldn't hear the exchange. All she saw was John looking around. She finally realized what he was looking at: security cameras that were originally looking in their vicinity were turned away or in the process of turning away.

Elizabeth quickly began looking around to see if anyone else noticed, but people weren't paying any attention. She saw John watch a black car appear and he looked back at Elizabeth. She guessed the car was for them. He hung up, walked out of the booth, and motioned towards the car. A man had already jumped out of the car and was holding the door open for them. Well, looks like I'm dying tonight, thought Elizabeth as they drove through the streets of London, not knowing where they were going.

As John and Elizabeth got in the car, across the street a man in a cap was watching them. When the car took off down the street, the man pulled out his mobile and texted someone

_He's taking them somewhere. _Less than thirty seconds later his phone pinged. _Let him, he has no idea we've been watching._ The man smirked and put his phone away and walked down the street, disappearing into the crowd. It was a good thing that Elizabeth was small, for she was sandwiched in-between John and another woman, who called herself Anthea. Though John attempted to make small talk with her, it was obvious to Elizabeth she wasn't going to tell them anything, so remained quiet.

The car pulled into an abandoned building and inside a tall man leaning on an umbrella appeared to be waiting for them. John opened the car door and held it for Elizabeth as she slowly got out, maintaining eye contact with the man with the umbrella. He didn't seem like a threat, and he wasn't the person looking at her at the crime scene. John and Elizabeth walked towards the man together. Elizabeth noticed John put himself protectively a little in front of her as they walked. She smiled to herself.

"Have a seat, John." The man said, pointing with his umbrella a single chair. Elizabeth looked at Watson for an answer. John ignored the statement. "You know, I've got a phone. So does Elizabeth. Very clever and all that, but you could just phone one of us, on our phones. Take a seat Elizabeth" She quickly sat down and crossed her legs and folded her hands in her lap. She looked up at the umbrella man, who took a few steps forward. He looked very familiar; she just couldn't place where she had seen him. "When one is avoiding the attention of Sherlock Holmes one learns to be discrete. Hence this place-the leg must be hurting you and I know Elizabeth doesn't need to sit, so sit down."

Elizabeth stood up, just incase John decided to take the seat, but from what she had seen of him so far, his pride wouldn't let him. "I don't want to sit down." John said quickly. "You don't seem very afraid." The man countered. "You don't seem very frightening"

The man laughed at John's response. "Yes, the bravery of a soldier. Bravery by far is the kindest word for stupidity, don't you think? What is your connection to Sherlock Holmes?" He was referring to both of them on his last question.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, not believing it took her that long to know where she had recognized him from. John looked back at her then turned to face the man to respond. "I, uh we, don't have one. We barely know him, we met him today." The man smirked. "Yes, and since then you both have moved to Baker Street and started solving crimes with him. Wouldn't we be expecting a happy announcement by the end of the week?"

"Who are you?" John asked. "An interested party." John looked annoyed. "Interested in Sherlock, why? I'm guessing your not friends." The man lightly swung his umbrella.

"You've met him, how many friends do you imagine he has? I'm the closest thing to a friend Sherlock Holmes is capable of having." John took a small step before asking, "And what's that?" The man's voice lowered, "An enemy." John looked back at Elizabeth in disbelief. "An enemy?" The man responded, "In his mind certainly. If you were to ask him he would probably say his archenemy. He does love to be dramatic." John smirked before commenting, "Well thank god you're above all that." Elizabeth poorly held back her laugh at John's response and no sooner has she laughed than her and John's phones dinged simultaneously. John reached into his pocket and Elizabeth did the same.

_Baker Street. Come at once if convenient. –SH. _John and Elizabeth exchanged a glance as umbrella man spoke up."I hope I'm not distracting you two."

"Not distracting us at all." John said putting his phone in his pocket; Elizabeth's at her side. "Do you both plan to continue your association with Sherlock Holmes?"

"I could be wrong, but I think that is none of your business."

"It could be."

"It really couldn't."

"If you do move into 221B and 221C Baker Street, I'd be happy to pay you a meaningful sum of money on a regular basis to ease your way."

"Why?"

"Because you're not a wealthy man or a wealthy woman."

"In exchange for what?"

"Information, nothing indiscrete, nothing you would feel uncomfortable with, just tell me what he's up to."

"Why?"

"I worry about him, constantly." The second that sentence rolled off of umbrella man's lips, Elizabeth's guess on who this man is was verified.

"That's nice of you."

"But I would prefer for various reasons that y concern go unmentioned. We have what you might call a difficult relationship." John and Elizabeth's phones dinged again. Elizabeth looked at her side while John once again reached into his pocket. _If inconvenient, come anyway. –SH_. "No." Elizabeth decided mess with them both. "Well…." John looked back at her while she slightly shrugged. "No." The umbrella man spoke up. "But I haven't mentioned a figure." John cut him off. "Don't bother."

"You, John, and very loyal very quickly. And you, Elizabeth-" John cut him off again. "No I am not, we are just not interested." The umbrella man sighed and pulled out a book from inside his jacket. "Trust issues it says," John swallowed and looked down. Elizabeth began walking forward when the man continued. "It also says your last name in here. Your actual last name." Elizabeth stopped dead in her tracks. John spoke up. "What is that?"

"Could it be you've decided to trust Sherlock Holmes of all people-"

"Who says I trust him?"

"You don't seem the kind to make friends easily Dr. Watson.."

"Are we done?" The man looked up. "You tell me." Elizabeth looked between both of them and spoke up. "Come on John." John looked at the man one last time and turned to face Elizabeth as they both walked towards the car. "I can imagine people have already told you two to stay away from him, but John I can see from your left hand that's not going to happen, and Elizabeth, well, let's just say you've grown bored at the hospital and have been looking for something exciting." They both stopped and turned around.

John spoke first. "My what?"

"Show me." After looking at John's internal struggle, he lifted his left hand up finally to the man, who began walking forward as John stepped a little in front of Elizabeth. "Don't." The man gave John as look as he took his hand and looked it over. "Remarkable" John slightly pulled his hand back. "What is?" The man continued to look at it. "Most people blunder around this city and all they see are streets and shops and cars; when you walk with Sherlock Holmes you see the battlefield-you've seen it already, haven't you John"

"What's wrong with my hand?" The man smirked. "You have a tremor in your left hand, your therapist thinks it's post traumatic stress disorder, she thinks you are haunted my memories of your military service," Elizabeth could tell John was visibly uncomfortable when he spoke up. "Who the hell are you? How do you know that?"

"Fire her, she's got it the wrong way round. You're under stress right now and it's perfectly steady. You're not haunted by the war Dr. Watson; you miss it." Elizabeth glared at the man as he leaned forward and whispered, "Welcome back." Elizabeth and John's phone dinged once more as the man walked away saying, "Time to choose a side Dr. Watson and Miss M."

Elizabeth let go of John's right arm and ran after the man while John stayed perfectly still. She finally caught up with him when they were out of earshot of Dr. Watson.

"I know who you are." Elizabeth said as the man stopped twirling his umbrella. 'I didn't want to mention it in front of Dr. Watson, but you are Sherlock's brother. You are the other Holmes." The man turned around and looked her up and down once before responding, "Very good Miss M-" Elizabeth cut him off. "Don't call me that, my name is Elizabeth." The man looked down at his umbrella before looking her in the eyes. "My name is Mycroft Holmes, and I can tell why Sherlock is keeping you around. You have some deducing skills of your own, don't you?" Elizabeth half smiled at him. "I guess I do, Mr. Holmes. My deductions showed you can be an arse just like him."

Mycroft laughed before responding, "Though we may have some of the same mannerisms, my brother and I do not see eye to eye." Elizabeth shrugged. "Well, you could act normal and phone him maybe once or twice a week." Mycroft began to twist the umbrella. "That isn't how our relationship works, Miss Elizabeth, but thank you for the friendly tip." Elizabeth smiled at him. "Anytime, Mr. Mycroft. I guess we will be seeing you in the near future?" Before turning around and walking away he responded,

"Good deduction."

Elizabeth looked back at Dr. Watson watching her with suspicion. She thought it best she didn't tell him about the little exchange she had with the other Holmes and walked past him to get into the car. As they arrived back at Baker Street, Elizabeth hopped over John to get out of the car and walked into the building. She walked up the stairs straight into Sherlock's apartment only to find him lying on the couch."You will never guess who we just-" She stopped when she saw what he was doing. "What the bloody hell are you doing with three nicotine patches on your arm?!"She took off her coat and ran over to him attempting to tear at least one of them off his arm when he grabbed her arm, which stopped her moving altogether.

"It's a three patch problem." He said as John walked into the door to see Elizabeth leaning over Sherlock with him gripping her arm firmly and keeping his arm with the three patches away from her. "What are you doing?" Sherlock and Elizabeth exchanged glances before he let go of her and she walked towards the fireplace cradling her arm.

"Nicotine patch, helps me think. Impossible to sustain a smoking habit in London these days; bad news for brain work." Elizabeth rolled her eyes at Sherlock as John said, "Good news for breathing." Sherlock sighed. "Ah breathing, breathings boring." 

John walked over to Sherlock and as he glanced back at Elizabeth before looking at Sherlock's arm said, "Is that three patches?" At the same time Sherlock and Elizabeth responded, "It's a three patch problem." John took a little while to speak again, "Well, we came, assuming it was important." Sherlock, who was closing his eyes as if deep in thought, suddenly opened them remembering why he texted them and said, "Ah, yes, could I borrow one of your phones?"

Elizabeth sighed and began walking out the door. "I'm going to my flat to unpack." She walked down to her apartment to unpack the rest of her items when Sherlock barged in and dragged her out going on about the case. _"Just when I thought this day could not get any weirder",_ Elizabeth thought as all three ran out the door.


	7. Chapter 7:Taxi Rider(S1E1)

CHAPTER SEVEN

As all three were walking down the street, John filled Elizabeth in on what was going on. "So he made you text the murderer? Off of your phone?" She said astounded. "Well he didn't tell me that I was texting a murderer, but now one has my phone number. And we are following Sherlock to catch him." She looked over at Sherlock. "You positively astound me Mr. Holmes." Sherlock turned his head to the side but kept walking, to let her know he had heard her.

"Where are we going?" John asked as Sherlock barely slowed down his pace. "Northumberland Street, it's a five minute walk from here." Elizabeth gave them both a confused look. "You really think the murderer is stupid enough to go there?" Elizabeth asked Sherlock, but barely loud enough so no one walking past them would hear. "No, I think he is brilliant enough. I love the brilliant ones; they're always so desperate to get caught."

"Why?" John asked. "Appreciation, applause, the spotlight. He wants an audience. This is his hunting ground, right here, in the heart of the city," As he was talking, Elizabeth began looking around to see if anyone suspicious was about. "Now that we know his victims were abducted that changes everything; Because all of his victims disappeared from busy streets, crowded places, but nobody saw them-Think! Who do we trust, even though we don't know them? Who passes unnoticed wherever they go? Who hunts in the middle of the crowd?"

John looked at him. "I don't know, who?" Sherlock shrugged. "Haven't the faintest. Hungry?" John and Elizabeth followed Sherlock into a restaurant and Sherlock thanked the server by name. Elizabeth guessed he'd been there before. All three walked over to the table closest to the window looking out into the lamp lit streets of London.

The boys were talking, but Elizabeth didn't hear them. She wanted to solve these murders just as bad as the boys did, so she was deep in thought, thinking over the questions Sherlock just asked them. She tuned back in when a nice man came over and greeted Sherlock and said anything on the menu was free for them.

He looked over at John and Elizabeth and smiled. "Anything on the house, for you and your lovely dates." Elizabeth smiled back at him and took a menu and began looking it over. John on the other hand looked at Sherlock, then to Elizabeth, then to the man.

"I'm not his date." The man smiled. "This man got me off a murder charge."

"This is Angelo." Sherlock informed John and Elizabeth, who sat the menu down after looking it over. He shook John's hand and kissed Elizabeth's. Sherlock was mumbling so Elizabeth tuned him out. Just then a cab went by the window. It sparked something in Elizabeth's mind. "Uh, Sherlock…" He didn't hear her. "You two go ahead and eat, we might we waiting a while." She tried again. "Sherlock-" Sherlock cut Elizabeth off.

"Really, Elizabeth, anything off the menu its free."

She huffed. "Sherlock, about what you said earlier, about someone who goes unnoticed, I think I know-" He interrupted her again. "Oh look here's the waiter. Go ahead an order." And with that Sherlock tuned them out and looked out the window silently. After John and Elizabeth's food got there, Elizabeth decided to try again. "Listen, guys-"

"No one has archenemies" John spoke up, frustrating Elizabeth to the point where she dropped her fork and crossed her arms. She was done listening to them. She began looking out the window and in the middle of the boys talking, she saw a cab slowing down and stopping. "A taxi cab." She said louder than she expected to. The boys stopped talking and looked at her. "A taxi cab goes unnoticed, a taxi cab hunts in the middle of the crowd, a taxi cab is something we trust even though we don't know who is driving it. It's a taxi boys, a taxi cab rider is the murderer."

She finally turned around and saw both boys looking at her. She simply uncrossed her arms, picked up her fork, and began eating again. "Clever Elizabeth." She looked up at him just in time to see him running out the door. John handed her the red pea coat and they chased after him. Elizabeth watched as Sherlock made eye contact with someone inside of a taxi, who immediately told the driver to go, causing Sherlock to run out in the middle of the street.

"Sherlock!" Elizabeth shouted just as the car she saw hit him. He grazed over the hood of the car and John and her shared a wide-eyed glance as they ran after him. The cab was already halfway down the street when they stopped attempting to catch up with it. "I've got the cab number." John stated. "Good for you." Sherlock said before he put his hands on his head and started mumbling to himself. What on earth is he doing, thought Elizabeth before he started telling them where the cab was going. Then he took off.

Elizabeth and John started running after him through back roads and buildings trying to catch the taxi. At least I'm wearing comfortable shoes, though Elizabeth as she jumped into John's arms after leaping between two rooftops and attempting to catch up with Sherlock. They were running down a back street and had barely missed the taxi when Sherlock turned the other way. Elizabeth followed him but John followed after the cab.

"John!" She shouted while chasing after Sherlock, to which she heard him say sorry in response and start running behind her. "Don't you dare run out in the road Sherlock!" Elizabeth shouted, but it was too late. He hit the front of the taxi cab, affectively stopping it. John and Elizabeth stopped running to catch their breath.

"Police, open up!" They heard Sherlock say as they ran to the other side of the taxi. Elizabeth saw him holding up an official police badge, but where in the world did he get it? As the passenger opened the door, Sherlock looked him in the eyes. "No, its not him. He's too tan, what, Californian?" They all glanced down at his luggage, which read LA to Heathrow. Elizabeth looked at him with a smile, head nod, and a sorry as she walked towards the sidewalk. After a little while, Sherlock and John joined her.

"Basically, just a cab that happened to slow down?" Elizabeth nodded while Sherlock replied, "Basically." John asked, "Not the murderer?" To which Sherlock replied, "Not the murderer." Then they all started laughing at what Sherlock said to the startled man. They all looked back to see him talking to a real police officer and they all took of running back to baker Street.

As the trio finally reached 221 Baker Street, they are all laughing at the adventure that has happened. Elizabeth tells the boys she is going to go back to her room to unpack for real this time and as she is walking to her room she runs into Mrs. Hudson, who is in tears. She puts her arm around Mrs. Hudson's shoulder trying to comfort them as they walk back over to where the boys are.

"Sherlock, what have you done?" They all looked at each other. "Mrs. Hudson?" Weepy, she replied. "Upstairs." All three exchanged a look and the boys ran upstairs. Elizabeth gave Mrs. Hudson a comforting hug, telling her that she would be right back, and to start some tea. She ran up the stairs and up into the boys' flat and it was chaos; she heard Lestrade say drug bust and looked at him like he was crazy.

"Seriously?" John said, not believing what he was hearing. "This guy, a junkie, have you met him?" Elizabeth was nodding her head and smiling in agreement when Sherlock turned around to face them. "John, Elizabeth…" John continued on though. "I'm pretty sure you could search this flat all day and you wouldn't find anything you could go-"

Sherlock put his hand on Elizabeth's shoulder and gave her a look that wiped the smile off her face and replaced it with a frown. She glanced from his hand to his eyes in disbelief.

"John, you can shut up now." John still wasn't listening. "Come on-" Sherlock gave John the same look he gave Elizabeth. "No…" John said not believing it. "What?" Sherlock responded "You?" John was still astounded. "Shut up" Sherlock defended himself as Elizabeth took two fingers and grabbed Sherlock's hand and threw it off her shoulder while she took a step towards John. "I'm not your sniffer dog." He said to Lestrade.

"No, Anderson's my sniffer dog." Elizabeth rolled her eyes for what felt like the hundredth time that day and let out a sigh as Anderson revealed himself and waved at them. "Wh-Anderson? What are you doing here on a drugs bust?" Sherlock asked angrily. "Oh I volunteered." He said smugly as he raised his eyebrows at Sherlock.

"All of them did," Lestrade said while seated. "They all aren't strictly speaking on the drugs squad, but they're very clean."

Elizabeth heard Donovan's voice as well. "Are these human eyes?" She said holding up a jar of them. Elizabeth looked over at Sherlock with a look as if to say _Really? Eyes?_

"Put those back!" Sherlock motioned towards the kitchen. "They were in the microwave." She said, kind of freaking out. "It's an experiment." Lestrade and Sherlock began to have an argument about the case; Elizabeth wasn't sure if they meant the murder case, the pink case, or both, because she tuned out and walked towards the desk, where the newspaper was.

She picked it up and began reading the story again. She thought back to what Sherlock had said earlier about the murderer going unnoticed in a crowd. She was so sure it was someone in a taxi doing it, but when her theory was proved wrong she had no idea where to go from there. She looked out the window deep in thought.

She saw a taxi drive up to the front of the building. _"Must be waiting for a rider." _Elizabeth thought as it sat waiting. There is no one in that taxi, how peculiar, she thought as she heard an argument about Rachel. She turned around and saw Sherlock freaking out. Mrs. Hudson had walked up and said a taxi was waiting for him, but Sherlock said he hadn't ordered one. Elizabeth's brows furrowed. Then why would a taxi be here?

John and Mrs. Hudson were talking, people were looking for drugs everywhere, and Sherlock looked like he was about to explode. "Sherlock?" Elizabeth began before he shouted at everyone to shut up, including Anderson who needed to turn his face because he was putting Sherlock off. Lestrade made him turn, much to the happiness of Elizabeth.

Sherlock was still shouting when it hit Elizabeth, who the murderer was; Sherlock seemed to have realized something as well.

"Sherlock..." Elizabeth began again, but Sherlock cut her off by his ranting. She looked out the window and saw the man getting out of the taxi. The taxi driver, she thought, the taxi driver is the murderer. She had to tell Sherlock.


	8. Under Construction ch8

Sherlock was losing his mind over what he had discovered-Rachel was actually the password to her e-mail, which also helped locate her phone.

Elizabeth tried but failed miserably to get Sherlock's attention, everyone was too focused on either the drug search or locating the phone.

"Sherlock," Elizabeth whispered to him as she saw out of the corner of her eye Mrs. Hudson walk up the stairs. "I know who the murderer is."

He glanced at her for a second before standing up.

"Sherlock dear, this taxi driver-" Mrs. Hudson began, but Sherlock cut her off by walking over to her and saying something Elizabeth couldn't hear.

He began walking towards her while Mrs. Hudson walked down the stairs. Elizabeth took a double take of the stairs. Someone was walking up. It's the taxi driver, Elizabeth thought. I've got to tell Sherlock.

Elizabeth glanced at Sherlock talking to Lestrade and then over to John at the laptop. It was dinging, saying it located the phone.

Sherlock walked over to see where the phone was located, but Elizabeth knew the answer just as John spoke it-221 Baker Street.

She looked over at the doorframe and saw the man standing there. "Sherlock," she barely whispered. Everything seemed in slow motion. Everyone began looking for the mobile phone since they thought it fell out of the bag, but Sherlock looked directly at Elizabeth. She held the eye contact before looking out the door and Sherlock's eyes followed.

He pulled the pink phone out of his pocket and Elizabeth watched him walk down the stairs before turning back to Sherlock. She saw his phone ding and knew the taxi driver sent him a message.

Sherlock looked up from his phone at her. Sherlock told everyone he was going outside for some fresh air, but Elizabeth knew better. She looked at John, then to Sherlock who was walking down the stairs, and she quickly followed.

"Sherlock, you can't go by yourself with that man; he murdered four people!"

"I'm not letting you or John go, so I am going alone. Don't let anyone follow me."

And with that he was out the door. Elizabeth quickly ran back upstairs and to the window. She watched as Sherlock got in the taxi and took off.

She looked behind her to see John standing beside her. They exchanged a look.

He turned around and informed everyone Sherlock had left. They all decided to call it a night and began packing up.

Elizabeth sat down in one of the chairs seeming uninterested, but her mind was whirling. John and Lestrade had a bit of a chat before all the police left.

As he walked to shut the door of the apartment, he glanced back at Elizabeth.

"Are they all gone John?"

"Yes, why?"

With that Elizabeth jumped up, grabbed John's coat and threw it at him while putting her own on.

"We are going after Sherlock Holmes. Now lets hail a taxi!"

She grabbed the computer and ran down the stairs with John in tow.

As they were in the cab, Elizabeth held the laptop telling the driver where to go while John was phoning Detective Inspector Lestrade.

As they pulled up to where the phone was located, they noticed two buildings; Two buildings that looked the exact same.

"You take that one and I'll take this one" Elizabeth said running towards one of the buildings, but John grabbed her arm.

"Oh no, this man is dangerous, you are staying with me." And with that they ran into the other building.

Choosing sides they began looking in doors to try and find the two men. They both ran up the stairs and down the halls. They reached the end of one of the hallways and opened the doors together.

They both stood and stared when they realized Sherlock and the murderer when in the other building. Elizabeth, gasping for air, looked over at John, unsure of what to do next.

"Sherlock!" John shouted, but it was pointless; he couldn't hear them.

She saw they had pills. So that's how he did it, thought Elizabeth.

"We'll never make it over there in time. John, Sherlock is going to take that pill. What are we going to do?"

Elizabeth looked over at John for a reply, and what she saw was him taking his gun out of his pocket and aiming it through the window.

"I have one shot, and there is a chance I could hit Sherlock."

Elizabeth went right beside him. 'No there isn't. There is no chance at all. You are a trained army soldier and your aim is better than anyone else's. You will hit that taxi driver and save Sherlock."

The next couple of seconds held silence as Elizabeth watched John aim his gun and Sherlock slowly bring the pill to his mouth. Then the shot rang out. The second he fired the gun, he grabbed Elizabeth's hand and they ducked under the window.

After a few seconds, they stood up and heard Sherlock shouting at the man due to the broken glass. As John grabbed her hand and started running, she looked behind her when she heard the taxi driver shout "Moriarty!"

Not much later after that, the police and ambulance showed up. John and Elizabeth watched from a distance as Sherlock has a shock blanket over him.

"Do you think he knows?" John asked Elizabeth, who stood in silence for a little while watching Lestrade go up and talk to Sherlock. They exchanged a couple of words before Sherlock looked towards them. She saw the look in his eyes change.

"He does now." She said half smiling as Sherlock walked over and draped the shock blanket around Elizabeth.

"Sergeant Donovan has just been explaining everything, the two pills, dreadful business ain't it?" John said to Sherlock

"Good shot."

"Yes, must have been, through that window and all."

"Well you would know."

"Let's just all agree to never bring this up to anyone other than ourselves now, shall we?" Elizabeth added as they looked at her. She wadded up the blanket and threw it in the window of the nearest police car.

They all smiled and turned to walk away from the scene while talking about what a bloody awful cabbie the man was and how there was a good Chinese place on Baker Street when John stopped dead in his tracks.

"Sherlock…" Elizabeth looked where John was watching and saw the other Holmes getting out of the car. "That's him, that's the man I was talking to you about."

"I know exactly who that is…" Sherlock said as they all walked towards the man.

"Same here." Elizabeth added nonchalantly and John gave her a look, to which she returned a smile.

Mycroft walked towards them as well saying, "So, another case cracked."

"What are you doing here?" Sherlock said while looking around.

"Well, his brother was almost killed." Elizabeth muttered as John took a step back.

The Holmes boys had a little spat until it was revealed to John that the two were, infact, brothers. "Boys, enough fighting. Goodnight Mycroft." Elizabeth finally said as she walked away.

As the boys both ran behind her to catch up, Elizabeth heard Sherlock muttering about Moriarty. Elizabeth wondered what that meant, but shrugged it off as they all hopped in a cab.

"Are we sure we can trust this one?" Elizabeth stated, which led to all three laughing in unison.

Elizabeth looked at both the boys she sat between and smiled to herself.

Yeah, living in Baker Street will be very exciting, she thought as they traveled down the streets of London.

That is the end of the first part of my fanfic! Hopefully you liked it. As of right now, I am making my story for The Blind Banker, so if you want more, please tell me!


	9. Under Construction ch9

It had been almost two months since "The Study in Pink", as John put on his blog, and Elizabeth had transitioned into living at Baker Street with ease.

Elizabeth actually enjoyed going to St. Bart's every day, Molly even taught her a few tricks to help her with Sherlock's cases. Some days Elizabeth brought breakfast to split with Molly and they would even have a girl's night. The more she got to know Molly, the more the friendship grew.

She had her weekly tea with Mrs. Hudson to gossip, which really meant Mrs. Hudson talking about her life and Elizabeth listening, but she loved it nevertheless.

John would go grocery shopping with her weekly and they would go out for lunches or dinners, just as friends, and would talk about John's life.

Elizabeth loved hearing their life stories; she just wished she could tell them more about herself, but her life was a mystery, and she wanted to keep it that way. All she could tell them was that she lived an ordinary life out in the countryside before coming to London for Uni.

A couple of days after the first case was solved, Elizabeth received a phone call from Mycroft, informing her he needed to speak with her-in person. She was driven to the Diogenes Club, she was relieved she wore a nice navy tweed dress with a thick red bow belt, completed with navy tights, mary janes, and a red bag that day.

In the silent car ride there she ran her hands through her straight blonde hair nervously. Why would he want to talk to her? Had she done something wrong?

They pulled up to the building and the door was opened for Elizabeth. She walked in and was greeted by more silence. Looking around all she saw were men reading the newspaper. Not wanting to disturb them she just walked around confused until a well-dressed man came and got her, bringing her into Mycroft's personal room.

"Hello Miss Elizabeth." Mycroft said standing up from his own chair. She smiled as she walked in and sat down in the plush chair in front of him. He sat down right after she settled herself, crossed her ankles, and laid her folded hands in her lap.

'I told you Mycroft, call me Elizabeth, no need for formalities. And you always look so well put together, how do you do it?" She said smiling as the eldest Holmes seated in front of her.

"Being a part of the British Government, you must be well dressed at all times. And who doesn't love a good suit Miss," Mycroft stopped himself when Elizabeth turned her head a little to the side and raised her eyebrows, reminding him of the no formality rule. "Elizabeth. My brother, John, and you have grown close over the past several weeks. I contacted you to inform you that anything you may need, I will be of service."

Elizabeth blinked twice. "Can you pay my tuition for me?" She said with a laugh jokingly.

Mycroft kept his lips in a thin line looking at her before he answered, "It can be taken care of." He said in a serious tone as he took his phone out of his pocket.

"Mycroft, no! I was just kidding; it was a joke." She said with a half smile and a shake of the head. The Holmes brothers didn't seem to have a sense of humor.

Mycroft looked confused so Elizabeth elaborated. "I am perfectly fine, Mr. Holmes, but thank you for the concern." Mycroft nodded.

"So tell me, even though you mentioned earlier that you are a part of the government, your brother has informed me that you can sometimes be the government; care to tell me about that?"

For almost an hour, Mycroft and Elizabeth chatted about the government and a few things she probably wasn't supposed to know, but she loved hearing about it.

"I've probably told you far too much Elizabeth," Mycroft said as he finished his explanation of a highly classified plan to thwart someone's attempt to hack the Prime Minister's computers.

"Please don't say you have to kill me now, at least let me solve a couple more crimes with Sherlock." She said laughing, which gave Mycroft the smallest of smiles, to which Elizabeth beamed. "Now Mycroft, I didn't know you could smile!"

"It must have been the light," Mycroft immediately said, his face returning to its usual emotionlessness, and Elizabeth's face got serious as well.

"Um, Mycroft, I actually do have a concern I wanted to tell you. I feel like I am being-" The buzzing of her phone cut her off from telling Mycroft of the man whom she first spotted at the very first crime scene Sherlock took her and John to. She had felt like she had been watched every day after that, whether it be walking to her internship, going to get groceries, or walking home, she felt it and it hadn't gone away since that fateful day she first saw him.

She looked to see she had received a text from Sherlock, saying he needed her back at the flat. She looked up to Mycroft.

"I'm sorry but-" Mycroft cut her off by raising his hand. "Go help solve a case, we can chat another time." Elizabeth stood up and flattened the front of her tweed dress and picked up her bag.

"Thank you Mycroft, for talking with me. It's nice to have a proper chat every so often." Mycroft nodded in agreement as he stood up. "You're like the older brother I never had but always wanted."

"Remember, anything you may need…"

"I got it Mr. Holmes, now go help save the nation."

She turned around and walked out of the Diogenes Club, hopped in the car waiting for her, and was off to Baker Street.


	10. Under Construction ch10

Elizabeth opened the door labeled 221 and the minute she walked into the building she felt something was off.

"Sherlock?" She shouted up the stairs. The response was a crashing noise.

Elizabeth dropped her bag and raced up the stairs as fast as she could in mary janes. She ran into 221b and was greeted by almost having her head cut off by a sword when Sherlock pushed her towards the desk.

She screamed while it happened and fell on her back. Sherlock continued fighting whomever this person was as they attempted to slice him with the sword.

The man backed Sherlock into the couch, and as Sherlock sat down he kicked the man towards the fireplace. He sat up quickly and fixed his suit.

"Hello Elizabeth." He stated before running back towards the man to continue the fight. Elizabeth, mouth wide open at what was occurring in front of her, began crawling towards the door to go get her bag to call for help.

She watched as they continued the fight in the kitchen, the man had Sherlock pinned with his sword on the table, but Sherlock managed to push him off again.

Elizabeth was already screaming for help, but her screams went up and octave when the man came after her with his sword. She quickly crawled backwards into the doorframe when Sherlock grabbed the man and pulled him away from her.

Sherlock pulled Elizabeth up while she watched the man run towards them; she twisted around Sherlock's body and kicked the man in the stomach, stopping him for a few short seconds before Sherlock picked her up and spun her behind him before punching the man, knocking him out.

They shared a glance and then both looked back at the passed out man on the chair.

Elizabeth stood there, wide eyed and covering her open mouth with her hand, standing in disbelief of what had just occurred. She slowly looked from the unconscious man to Sherlock.

"Maybe it's a good time to go back to your flat Elizabeth." She silently nodded in agreement, not saying a word, before heading downstairs.

After she took a quick shower and changed into a cream lace peter pan collared sleeved shirt and red wool skirt complete with her mary janes, she began to make her way back up to Sherlock and John's flat.

She was halfway up the stairs when she heard the building door open. She turned around and saw John carrying multiple grocery bags, so she ran back to assist him. The both walked up the stairs together to 221b.

"Don't worry about us, we can manage." John said to Sherlock as they walked up the stairs. He led Elizabeth into the kitchen and she began unpacking the groceries.

"Is that my computer?" John said as he walked into the living room towards the desk that Sherlock was sitting at. Elizabeth looked down and smiled; Sherlock would find a way to hack into John's computer.

"Of course." Sherlock continued typing not even looking up. John looked back at Elizabeth in disbelief; she just shrugged and continued unpacking.

"What?"

"Mine was in the bedroom."

"What, you couldn't be bothered to get up? It's password protected."

"You honestly think that would stop him, John?" Elizabeth stated from the kitchen as she put food away in the fridge. 'Sherlock, do you want the hand in the jar to be in front of the vegetables or not?"

"You can do whate-" Sherlock started before John cut him off by slamming the laptop shut, grabbing it, and walking towards his chair and sitting down.

"You both have adorable chairs by the fireplace, I should bring one in here." Elizabeth said as she finished putting everything away and walked down the stairs. "I'm going to call Molly and see if she wants to go out for dinner, talk to you boys later."

Less than ten seconds after she said that, Sherlock was running down the stairs.

"Where are you off to?" Elizabeth shouted as he ran past her.

"The bank, aren't you coming?" Sherlock stated as if she should have known she was invited.

Elizabeth smiled and ran down to her apartment, grabbing her red bag and tan trench coat before running out the door to jump in the taxi with them.

As the trio walking into Shad Sanderson, John and Elizabeth looked around.

"Yeah, when you said we were going to the bank." John began, but his voice trailed off as they walked to the escalator. Elizabeth watched Sherlock looked from place to place, his mind probably whirring.

They approached the desk as the reached the second floor. Sherlock walked over to the lady behind the desk.

"Sherlock Holmes."

"Yes sir, right this way." The lady got up and led them through a maze to a closed off office where she said to wait. After a few minutes of silence a well-dressed man came in.

"Sherlock Holmes," he said as all three turned around.

"Sebastian."

They both shook hands as Sebastian clapped Sherlock on the back in a friendly manner. John and Elizabeth stood off to the side.

"How are you buddy? How long has it been, eight years, since I last saw you?"

"These are my friends, John Watson and Elizabeth M." The man, who seemed very friendly, smiled at both of them.

"Friends?" Sebastian began. Hmm, maybe not too friendly, Elizabeth thought though she smiled back at him.

"Colleagues." John corrected Sherlock. He shook hands with John and then Elizabeth.

"Well, grab a seat. Need anything-coffee, water?"

"No thank you." Elizabeth answered for the three of them as they all sat down.

Sebastian sent the secretary away and Sherlock spoke up.

"So you're doing well-been abroad a lot."

"Well, some."

"Flying all the way around the world; twice in a month."

Sebastian laughed as Elizabeth saw John glance over at Sherlock.

"Right, you're doing that thing," Sebastian looked over at Elizabeth and John. "We were at Uni together, this guy here had a trick he used to do."

"It's not a trick." Sherlock muttered, which made Elizabeth cover her mouth to conceal her smile.

"He could look at you and tell you your whole life story."

"Yes, we've seen him do it." John added to the conversation. Sebastian looked over at him.

"Put the wind up everyone; we hated him." The phone rang. It remained ignored.

Sebastian kept going on about how Sherlock could tell by the mud on someone's shoes where they had been when Elizabeth coughed and shifted in her seat uncomfortably.

"I was chatting with your secretary outside; she told me" Sherlock stated. Sebastian laughed and clapped his hands together. Elizabeth could literally feel the awkwardness in the room.

"I'm glad you could make it over; we've had a break-in."


	11. Under Construction ch11

Sebastian led them to another secluded office, and when they walked in, all three noticed the huge portrait behind the desk had been vandalized with yellow spray paint. All of them stood still and looked, Elizabeth even tilted her head a little.

Sebastian showed them to the security tapes as well, which he said were pictures sixty seconds apart, and they spent a little while going back and forth between the photos.

"So someone came up here in the middle of the night, splashed paint around, then left within a minute." Explained Sebastian as he put his hands in his pockets.

"How many ways are there into that office?" Sherlock asked.

"Well this is where it gets really interesting." Sebastian said as Elizabeth and John turned and looked to Sherlock.

Sebastian then took them down to the second floor front desk and showed them a map of the floor plan and the doors that were locked every night.

Elizabeth took this time to walk around and see if anything else was suspicious in the building. She walked through all the offices again trying to find some sort of clue, but there were none.

She walked to the second floor balcony that overlooked the building's entrance and was glancing over everything when she did a double take at something, or someone, outside.

It was the man with the hat shielding his face. He was talking into a cell phone looking directly at her. Even though she couldn't see his eyes, she knew they were maintaining eye contact for what felt like forever.

Elizabeth jumped when Sherlock placed a hand on her shoulder and told her they were going back to the offices. She looked at him then looked back outside, but the man was nowhere to be seen. She shuddered, but put on a smile that didn't meet her eyes and followed Sherlock, who gave her a strange look before walking towards the elevator.

She followed him back into the office and he began taking pictures of the symbols spray painted on the walls. Elizabeth was looking outside when she noticed Sherlock followed her line of sight.

"Sherlock, you don't think they came through the window do you?" She asked turning to him. He didn't respond and just continued staring out the window. He began walking towards it, pulled up the blinds, and opened the door.

Elizabeth walked over right beside him outside on the balcony and was switching her gaze from looking over London to looking at Sherlock every so often. She knew he was deep in thought so she didn't say a word.

They both looked down to see how high up they were, but didn't question Elizabeth's idea. He ushered her back inside and shut the door behind them. He grabbed her shoulders and walked her over to stand right in front of the portrait, told her to wait, and ran out of the room.

Elizabeth watched him run back and forth through the office continually looking at her and everywhere else on the floor. She smiled and chuckled to herself at his thought process. He was absolutely mental.

People were beginning to watch him as he seemed to float around their office space. One man even forgot he was on the phone with someone and simply watched Sherlock.

Sherlock ran back to the office he left Elizabeth in, came in and got her, and they met up with John and went back down to the streets of London.

Sherlock was going on about how he knew everything he needed to know, and while John listened, Elizabeth's mind was elsewhere. She was glancing over her shoulder, looking at everyone she passed and everyone across the street. She was looking for the man with the hat.

Elizabeth ran into Sherlock's back because she didn't realize he had stopped walking to hail a taxi. She backed up a little ways as he turned around and gave her the same look he gave her earlier.

"Sorry, my mind isn't all here today."

"Obviously…" Sherlock said before turning around. John glared at him then turned to Elizabeth and gave her a sympathetic look. She nodded her thanks.

The taxi pulled over on the side of the road and they all got in. As the taxi was driving away, Elizabeth looked out the window and as if in slow motion, saw the person she was looking for make eye contact with her once again before they sped down the street. She gasped and quickly turned around and looked out the back window, but could no longer see him.

She turned back in her seat and the boys were giving her looks, but she ignored them and said nothing. The taxi ride was silent, but Elizabeth's mind wasn't. The tiniest bit of her was scared about who this man was; she only started seeing him when she met Sherlock. But the more she thought about it, Sherlock had made her less oblivious to the world around her. So exactly how long had he been following her? And who was he?

The taxi ride to their next destination was filled with nothing but silence.


	12. Under Construction ch12

They all got out of the car and walked towards a huge building. Sherlock saw the "Van Coon" button and pressed it, to which there was no reply. Sherlock pressed it multiple times looking at Elizabeth and John.

"I don't think anyone is home Sherlock." Elizabeth said while looking out to the streets, avoiding eye contact with either of them.

"So what do we do now? Sit here and wait for him to come back?" John said as Sherlock was silent.

"Just moved in," Sherlock said as he looked up at the flats and walked back over to the doorbells. This time Elizabeth looked over at him, wondering what he was going to be doing.

"Floor above; new label." He said pointing to the piece of paper being used for a nameplate instead of an engraved one. Elizabeth walked over to see what he was up to.

"Could have just replaced it," John started to say, but Sherlock cut him off by ringing the doorbell.

"No one ever does that." Sherlock said before looking into the camera.

"Hello?" A female voice answered as Sherlock put on a façade to the camera.

"Um, hi," Sherlock began with a smile before he grabbed Elizabeth's arm and pulled her to him. She plastered on a fake smile and looked at him then the camera. "We live in the flat just below you and I don't think we have met you yet."

"No, I just moved in."

Elizabeth placed her hand on Sherlock's chest, effectively stopping him from talking. "Oh, you will have to come round for dinner sometime, I make the best tomato basil chicken! Listen, he left our keys in the flat-again- and I was wondering…" Elizabeth said shrugging her shoulders. The woman bought it.

"Do you want me to buzz you two in?"

"That would be lovely; thank you ever so much." Sherlock squeezed her, nonverbally telling her she was beginning to sound fake. Sherlock spoke up.

"Yeah, and can I use your balcony?" That wiped the fake smile off Elizabeth's face as she turned to look at him with a confused look. He simply looked down and smiled while the lady responded.

"What?"

She let them in and let them use her balcony, much to Elizabeth's surprise. She led them to it and watched them as they all jumped down to "Sherlock and Elizabeth's flat".

Sherlock jumped down first and checked to see if the balcony door was unlocked; it was. Elizabeth was holding onto the railing dangling over when she realized how far of a drop it was.

"Uh Sherlock," she said kind of shaky. "A little help here."

He put his hands on her waist and she let go of the railing, giving a little squeal as she was put on the ground. She dusted herself off and walked into the flat along with Sherlock.

He was slinking his way around the flat while Elizabeth tried to find to door to let John in. He opted to use the practical method while Elizabeth said he was using the boring method.

Elizabeth jumped when she heard the doorbell buzzer.

"Sherlock, Elizabeth, you guys ok?" John's voice rang throughout the apartment on the speaker. Elizabeth finally found the door and was about to let him in when she heard a door bust open, guessing it was Sherlock, ran over to where she heard the noise.

She ran around the corner and saw Sherlock standing there. She walked over next to him and gasped. There was a dead man on the bed.

It wasn't that she was freaked that there was a dead body, she just didn't expect to see one here. She thought no one would be here. The two both stood in silence until Elizabeth realized they still hadn't let John in.

She ran over to the door and told him what Sherlock and she had discovered. He called the police immediately and they waited for them to show up; which took less than twenty minutes.

As they set up everything for the crime scene, Sherlock put his gloves on to examine the body. He also tossed a pair to Elizabeth, who caught them and slid them on.

"You think he lost a ton of blood?" John asked Sherlock. "Suicide is pretty common among city boys."

"It wasn't suicide." Elizabeth and Sherlock stated simultaneously; John laughed at the idea.

"You can't be serious; the door was locked from the inside, you'd have to climb down the balcony."

"Just like the bank..." Elizabeth muttered to herself as she looked from the dead body to John to Sherlock.

"Been away three days," Sherlock said crouching over a suitcase. "Judging by laundry," He stood up. "Look at the case, there was something tightly packed inside it."

"Thanks; I'll take your word for it." John seemed uninterested.

"Problem?" Sherlock caught onto John's disinterest really quick.

"Yeah I'm not desperate to root around some blokes dirty laundry."

"If what Sherlock is saying is true, then where is this mystery item?" Elizabeth muttered to herself as she went to explore the flat. After a few minutes of searching she heard someone clearing their throat loudly behind her. She slowly turned around and saw a man with his arms crossed. He nodded his head in the direction of the bedroom, so she followed behind him quietly.

He walked in and Sherlock and John looked over.

"Hello Sergeant." Sherlock said as he walked over to shake the man's hand.

"Yeah I know who you are," The man said putting his hands on his hips, refusing to shake hands with Sherlock. "And I would prefer if you and your friends didn't tamper with any of the evidence."

Sherlock handed him a bag while saying "I phoned Lestrade; is he on his way?"

"He's busy; I'm in charge. And it's not Sergeant, it's Detective Inspector Dimmock."

Sherlock looked at Elizabeth then at John, Elizabeth guessed he didn't like the DI's tone with him. Dimmock told them to follow him out of the bedroom and into the living room, so all three walked next to each other, exchanging varied looks.

"We're obviously looking at a suicide," DI Dimmock stated as he strolled into the living room.

"It does seem like the only explanation-" John began, but was cut off by Sherlock.

"Wrong, it's one possible explanation of some of the facts. You've got a solution you like because you choose to ignore anything you see that doesn't comply with it.

"Like?"

"The wound is on the right side of his head."

"And?"

"Van Cook was left handed," Sherlock walks over to Elizabeth, takes her left hand, makes it into a gun, and pulls it over her head to show the difficulty of attempting suicide that way. "Requires a bit of contortion."

"Left handed?" Dimmock didn't seem to believe Sherlock.

"I'm amazed you didn't notice. All you have to do it look around this flat…" Sherlock began pointing things out in the flat to prove his point. "You want me to go on?"

"No, I think you covered it." John stated flatly.

"I might as well actually. There's only one left on the list. The butter knife on the kitchen surface has butter on the right side of the blade because he used it with his left. Unlikely that a left handed man would shoot himself in the right side of the head. Conclusion-someone broke in and murdered him. Only explanation of all the facts."

"But the gun…"

"He was waiting for the killer. He'd been threatened."

"What?"

"Today at the bank. A sort of warning." John spoke up.

"He fired when his attacker came in."

"And the bullet?"

"Went through the open window."

"Oh, come on," Dimmock said, not believing any of it. "What are the chances of that?"

"When can you get the ballistic's report, the bullet fired in his brain wasn't a bullet from the gun, I guarantee it."

"But if his door was locked from the inside, how did the killer get in?"

"Good, you're finally asking the right questions." Sherlock said while putting on his gloves. Then he was out the door with Elizabeth and John right behind him.

"Through the window; the killer came in through the window, just like at the bank." Elizabeth said following Sherlock. She saw him smirk, which meant she guessed correctly. She smiled to herself as all three got in the lift.


	13. Under Construction ch13

All three stepped out of the taxi and headed into a fancy restaurant to see Sebastian. He didn't seem to be worried about what was occurring in his offices while he was laughing and entertaining a group of other well-dressed men.

"It was a threat. That's what the graffiti meant." Sherlock said as he, John, and Elizabeth strolled in. The table went silent as they all looked at the trio.

"I'm kind of in a meeting, can you make an appointment with my secretary?" Sebastian said, his mouth full.

"I don't think this can wait, sorry Sebastian," Sherlock stated. "One of your traders, someone who works in your office, was killed."

Everyone at the table looked over at Sebastian to see his reaction. "What?"

"Van Coon. The police are in his flat." John answered.

"Killed?" Sebastian raised his voice a little.

"Sorry to interfere with everyone's digestion. Still want to make an appointment? Maybe nine o' clock at Scotland Yard would suit you?" Sherlock raised his voice as well.

"Sherlock…" Elizabeth said as the table hushed from embarrassment. Sebastian looked visibly uncomfortable. Sherlock glanced over at her and she barely shook her head side to side. He didn't need to raise his voice in a place like this.

"Can we discuss this somewhere else?" Sebastian asked quietly as he stood up. The three boys made their way to the loo and Elizabeth watched them walk away, slowly realizing she wasn't invited. She slowly turned around to see everyone at the table looking at her.

She smiled quickly, drank some of the water on the table, bid them farewell and walked out the door. She sent a text to the John saying she was heading back to Baker Street if her assistance was no longer needed.

She arranged a girl's night with Molly and Mrs. Hudson for next week when she got back to her flat, watched a bit of news, and then decided to go for an evening run. She put on dark grey herringbone running tights and light pink pullover. She laced up her black tennis shoes, put in her ear buds, and walked out the door.

It was an hour later, and she was making her way back to Baker Street. The streetlamps were on and the sun was down. She was running across the street when a man pushed her out of the way. She stumbled but doidn't fall.

"Mind watching where you're going?!" She shouted angrily at him but stops when she sees the fear in his eyes after he turns around to glance at her or what might be behind her. She quickly looks behind her, but sees nothing. She tries to run after him, but he went into one of the buildings. Elizabeth has no other choice than to run back to Baker Street and forget about it.

The next day, since she didn't have to go intern, Elizabeth dressed down and wore skinny jeans, a plain shirt and sweater, and tan oxfords. She was on her way to her weekly tea with Mrs. Hudson when she saw John walking down the stairs.

"Where you off to Dr. Watson?" Elizabeth asked with a friendly smile that he reciprocated.

"To find a job. The bills aren't going to pay themselves."

"Well, good luck then!" And with that, he was out the door.

Elizabeth went to have her tea with Mrs. Hudson and had a good time laughing and chatting. Right after helping clean up, Elizabeth decided to visit Sherlock. She jumped up the stairs and was about to ask how he was when she saw he was concentrating. Better not disturb him, she thought as she picked up the newspaper, sat sideways in John's chair, occasionally looking up from the newspaper to watch Sherlock stare off into space.

She heard John walking up the stairs about twenty minutes later. He closed the door and she turned around and smiled at him; he looked very happy.

"I said could you pass me a pen?" Sherlock said loudly, making her jump. That wiped the smile off of Elizabeth's face as she turned back to glare at him.

"What? When?"

"About an hour ago"

"Didn't notice I'd gone out then?"

"Did you even know I was in here?" Elizabeth added. Sherlock just made a face as Elizabeth looked offended. She was muttering about how he was so stupid when John threw a pen to Sherlock and put his hand under Elizabeth's ankles and lifting up, affectively making her sit the correct way in his chair. She folded the newspaper and looked up at him.

"I was quite comfortable John." He walked towards the fireplace before turning around.

"That's not the proper way to sit in a chair Elizabeth." She childishly stuck her tongue out at him and he scrunched up his face in retaliation and they both laughed. Sherlock didn't even notice.

"So how did the job interview go John?" Elizabeth asked, crossing her legs in the chair, earning a look from John before he answered.

"Great. She was great."

Elizabeth turned her head quickly and smiled.

"She?"

"The job."

"She?" Sherlock asked.

"It." John said. I guess he isn't in the mood to talk about it, Elizabeth thought.

Sherlock nodded his head towards the computer and told them to look. Elizabeth got up and followed John to the laptop and looked over his shoulder at the screen. Elizabeth gasped and covered her mouth and looked over to Sherlock.

"I've seen him, I mean, I saw him last night," Elizabeth took one last look at the computer screen before walking away running her hand through her hair. "He was running from something, he ran into me almost knocking me down. I was about to go off on him when I saw the fear in his eyes." Elizabeth started to get a bit emotional and sat in John's chair covering her face with her hands and then leaning forward. "I looked back to see what he was running from, but nothing was there. You don't think…" Elizabeth and John looked over to Sherlock.

"He's killed another one." He said while uncurling his hands and putting them together as if in prayer.

"Then we have to go to see that DI Dimmock fellow. Come on boys." Elizabeth said grabbing her tan trench coat and throwing the boys each their own jackets before running down the stairs and out the door to hail a taxi.

They all three hopped in and Elizabeth said while crossing her legs, "Scotland Yard please." And off they went.


	14. Under Construction ch14

All three jumped out of the taxi and headed into Scotland Yard. They all went up to the front and asked to see Detective Inspector Dimmock. After much convincing, they were escorted to see him, and he did not look pleased.

He crossed his arms when he saw them and Elizabeth and John returned to notion, Elizabeth even shifting all of her weight on one hip and raised her eyebrows at him. Sherlock placed his hands on the desk and began.

"Brian Lucas, free lance journalist. Murdered in his flat. Doors locked from the inside" He placed John's computer on the desk, showing the DI the article.

"You've got to admit it is similar." John said while DI Dimmock uncrossed his arms. "Both men killed by someone who can walk through solid walls."

"Inspector do you seriously believe that Eddie Van Coon was just another city suicide?" Sherlock asked, but received no response from the DI, who simply leaned back in his chair. Elizabeth looked over to Sherlock, who began to grow increasingly impatient.

"You have seen the ballistics report I suppose," DI Dimmock responded with a head nod and a mumble. "And? The shot that killed him was it fired from his own gun?"

"No-" Dimmock responded but was cut off by Sherlock.

"No. So this investigation might move a bit quicker if you were to take my word as gospel." Elizabeth walked forward a little bit, seeing the DI looking around to check if anyone was watching as Sherlock raised his voice. Sherlock merely glanced back and raised his hand a little bit, signaling he understood she wanted him to lower his voice.

Sherlock leaned across the DI's desk and whispered, "I just handed you a murder inquiry. Five minutes in his flat." Sherlock more so stated it than asked. The DI looked at John and then Elizabeth. She creased her eyebrows silently pleading with him. He sighed and informed them they had five minutes and five minutes only. She smiled at him as he handed over the address and Sherlock and John turned to leave. She placed her hand on the desk.

"Thank you, Detective Inspector. I know he can be a bit of a child at times, but he will solve the case, I promise." She gave him a little smile, which he barely returned, and with that she turned around to catch up with the boys.

The second she stepped outside, the sun momentarily blinded her, and she stumbled a little bit, running into someone. She looked up and was in mid sentence apologizing when she saw who she had run into. _It was the man in the hat. _He gave her an evil smile and tipped his hat.

"Don't worry about it, love."

Elizabeth, wide eyed and shaking, watched him walk away as she stumbled back trying to find her footing. She ran into someone else and let out a short shriek only to turn around and see Sherlock's annoyed face.

"Elizabeth, will you please-" He stopped when he saw the fear in her eyes. "What happened?" Elizabeth couldn't form a sentence and simply kept the looking at the crowd that the man vanished into and then back at Sherlock, pointing and seemingly nothing.

"I….he…that's…I could have chased after him…but…" Sherlock placed her hands on her shoulders and steered her to the taxi.

"I am calling Mycroft and you are staying with him until John and I get back from the crime scene. You are not in a state on mind to be walking into that apartment."

Elizabeth simply stared at the crowd and slowly nodded. John looked nervously at her and then Sherlock, but Sherlock shook his head, silently telling John he didn't know why Elizabeth was acting like that all of a sudden.

The car ride was silent as the boys just looked at Elizabeth who was looking out the window at nothing. She didn't move until they pulled up in front of the Diogenes Club, where Mycroft was waiting outside for her.

He opened the door, and she moved one hand to take Mycroft's and the other to somewhat wave at the other two boys in the car. Mycroft put her hand in the crook of his arm and they walked inside together. He ordered them lunch and they both took a seat in his private room.

"Elizabeth, what troubles you? Sherlock said you saw something?"

Elizabeth pursed her lips and looked down, replaying what happened in front of Scotland Yard over and over.

"Elizabeth…" She snapped her head up and blinked a couple times.

"Sorry, I just…I think I am being followed." Mycroft's eyebrow raised.

"Well you weren't supposed to see them…" Elizabeth's eyebrows creased.

"Them? You had me followed?"

Mycroft shrugged.

"They were just keeping an eye on you."

Elizabeth leaned back in the chair and sighed.

"Mycroft, I am capable of taking care of myself; I do not need some man in a hat running into me-"

Mycroft tilted his head.

"No men in hats are following you by my orders. They keep their distance, they wouldn't have run into you today."

A chill ran up Elizabeth's spine.

"So the man who ran into me today, who has been following me, isn't your man?"

Mycroft shook his head.

"Then who has been following me?"


	15. Under Construction ch15

Mycroft pulled out his phone and began to call someone. Elizabeth watched him, a worried look painted on her face. She could tell Mycroft was nervous, and she didn't take him for one to be nervous a lot.

"Yes, I need double surveillance on 221 Baker Street and for Miss Elizabeth M, who currently resides in 221C Baker Street." He hung up and looked over at her before making another phone call.

"I need every camera footage from anywhere pointing towards Scotland Yard now." Then he hung up. A few moments later his phone dinged. He texted as fast as lightening and the person he was in communication with was no slower. His brow suddenly furrowed and he stood up.

"Elizabeth, wait here." And with that he was out the door.

Elizabeth stood up and began walking around the room after a while. She noticed some of the little trinkets he kept. She wondered where he got them all from when he walked back into the room.

"What are you doing?" He asked, not angrily, just curious. She jumped a little, not knowing he had walked back in the room, and quickly turned around, placing what she was holding behind her back.

As he walked towards her she attempted an innocent smile as she fumbled with the magnifying glass. She had barely placed it back in its place when Mycroft looked behind her to see her hands empty.

"I was just looking around. You have quite a few interesting things in this room."

Mycroft sighed, knowing she had touched some of his things, but gave her the benefit of the doubt and put his hand between her shoulder blades and led her back to her seat.

Elizabeth sat down and he stood in front of her; he didn't look happy.

"Elizabeth, I do have people following you, because being around me and my brother is dangerous. There are many dangerous people out there looking to hurt us, and that puts a target not only on your back but John's as well," Mycroft began.

"Come now Mr. Holmes, let's not get sentimental here." Elizabeth half smiled trying to lighten the mood, but she knew what was coming before Mycroft said it; she just didn't want to hear it out loud.

"Elizabeth…" Mycroft began, and Elizabeth's smile disappeared completely. "The man whom you ran into today is not one of my men. He works for someone I hope you never have the misfortune of meeting."

Elizabeth clasped her hands together in her lap to avoid Mycroft seeing she was visibly shaking. "Who is this 'someone'?" She said, voice quiet and avoiding Mycroft's gaze.

He sighed. "His name is Moriarty. James Moriarty."

Elizabeth's eyes shot up as she stood up. Mycroft's eyebrows furrowed as she walked over to the window.

"Elizabeth, have you heard that name before?"

Elizabeth didn't respond, but that spoke volumes to Mycroft as he stood up and walked over to her.

"Like I said, your security will be doubled and you won't go anywhere without one of my men-"

"This man must be really dangerous for you to have to double security." Elizabeth quietly interrupted. Mycroft was silent; Elizabeth turned to look at him.

"The man, the taxi driver who kidnapped Sherlock and almost killed him; He shouted that name…he shouted Moriarty."

The color drained from Mycroft's face.

"He knows about your brother, he wanted to kill your brother. And he didn't. And now he is coming after all of us." Elizabeth said, her voice shaking.

"I will fix this little problem…I promise." Mycroft responded, placing his hand sympathetically on her shoulder. She quickly turned around and hugged him, hiding her face in his jacket. She could hear his heartbeat rise.

"Um…Miss Elizabeth…" Elizabeth quickly stepped back.

"How many times do I have to tell you Mycroft, it is Elizabeth, just Elizabeth."

He looked down at her. "Nothing will happen to you, or Sherlock, or John. I will make sure of it."

She smiled at him as he spoke.

"Thank you Mycroft."

"My pleasure, Elizabeth."

Mycroft escorted her to his chauffeur and the black tinted windowed car. He opened the door for her and told the driver where to take her. They said their goodbyes and after he closed the door, he watched Elizabeth making her way to 221 Baker Street.

As Elizabeth pulled up to her building, the chauffeur got out and opened the car door. She thanked him and walked out onto the sidewalk. As she dug through her purse finding her keys, she suddenly got an uneasy feeling. She shot her head up and frantically began looking around. She let out the breath she didn't know he had been holding when she realized no on else was on the street.

She quickly pulled her keys out of her bag and walked into 221 Baker Street. Instead of going to her own flat she went straight up the stairs to the boys. She saw both were looking at things taped to the mirror on the wall.

"So the killer goes to the bank, leaves a threatening cipher for Van Coon. Van Coon panics; returns to his apartment, locks himself in, and several hours later he dies." Sherlock and John were deep in discussion so Elizabeth went and sat on the couch quietly.

"The killer finds Lukas at the library, writes the cipher on the shelf, knowing it will be seen, Lukas goes home…"

"Almost knocks me down in the middle of the street…" Elizabeth mumbles as she stands up and looks out the window at the street below.

"And later dies that night." Sherlock finished John's statement.

As they stare at the display, Elizabeth continues looking outside, trying to find the source of her uneasiness just minutes before.

"Why did they die Sherlock?" John almost whispers.

"Only the cipher can tell us." He reached out and touched the picture he took at the bank before turning around and addressing Elizabeth. "You're rather late, did Mycroft grow lonely and decide to entertain himself with you?"

Elizabeth gave Sherlock a wide-eyed look and he realized what he was insinuating.

"Not like that Elizabeth, I mean, you know…" He waved his hand in the air, while Elizabeth continued to look at him, even tilting her head a little to the side, showing him how wrong he was.

"Why did I even come up here, I'm going to bed. It's been a long day and I have to intern tomorrow. So I will see you boys later. Goodnight John and goodnight mister vulgar thoughts." She turned just in time to see Sherlock's face turn bright red.

"Now Elizabeth, you know that is not what I meant…" Elizabeth only scoffed at him as she turned and let the flat to go downstairs to her own.

As she turned on some quiet classical music on her record player and hopped in a nice bubble bath, across the street a figure stood submerged in the shadows.

He exhaled loudly; angry at the fact that Elizabeth was beginning to see him more often. He dialed a number and put the phone up to his ear.

"What do you want?" The voice at the other end said annoyed.

"Sir, she is catching onto me. She knows I am following her now, and someone told me she informed Mycroft Holmes."

"Is that so?" The voice said. "Well, you know what I say…"

The man heard a gun click next to his head and before he could turn around the person with the gun hit him on the back of the head, effectively knocking him out.

The phone fell to the street as the voice on the other end finished, "Everyone is replaceable."

Halfway across town, the man the voice belonged to hung up and put his phone in his pocket. He glanced up from his desk at the tall, blonde headed man standing in front of him and he sighed.

"You know what to do. Make sure she doesn't see you, can't have any spoilers for what is to come for her, and her little friends the detective and the doctor." He smiled devilishly as he stood up.

The already standing man nodded once. "Not even the Mycroft Holmes or his bodyguards he hired for her will know I am tailing her. When will the time be right Jim?"

James Moriarty slowly walked from behind the desk and over to his flat screen television that showed footage of Elizabeth leaving 221 Baker Street, Scotland Yard, Bart's, and Diogenes Club.

"Very soon Sebastian; very soon."


	16. Under Construction ch16

Elizabeth woke up the next morning bright and early. She dressed in a dark green and navy plaid dress that went down to her knees, navy tights, and oxfords. She put on her red pea coat and grabbed her tan tote and walked out the door.

She took the tube to get to the hospital and even stopped for coffee and pastries on her way to interning. At the beginning of the internship, she loathed going to the morgue every day. But after her and Molly began to get along, she couldn't see herself switching to intern someone else. She asked Professor Stamford for an extension to her internship under Molly, which he granted, saying that she was the first student to actually enjoy her stay down there.

She waltzed through the door and Molly greeted her with a smile. She sat down her notepad and pen to walk over to Elizabeth to help carry the coffee and snacks. Elizabeth noticed Molly was blushing a little bit and constantly texting someone on her mobile after a few hours.

"Please tell me you are texting anyone other than Sherlock." Elizabeth joked as she typed some information into the computer. Molly blushed even redder in response.

"There is a man who works for IT upstairs. We are going to get coffee at the canteen. We have been texting all day."

"Oh Molly, when do you reckon he will ask you out on a proper date?"

Molly simply looked down and stared at her phone. Elizabeth laughed and playfully hit Molly's arm. Both girls laughed and went back to work.

Elizabeth was about to take her lunch break when she received a text from John, saying he needed her assistance because Sherlock wasn't answering his phone. She replied that she would and asked him where he was, to which he responded with the police.

Elizabeth sighed and closed her eyes, setting her phone down on the lab table and playing her fingers on her temples. Molly looked over.

"Is it Sherlock and John? You can take a little longer lunch break if you need to."

"Thanks Molly," Elizabeth said opening her eyes, grabbing her phone, putting on her jacket and grabbing her bag. "I will be back hopefully soon."

After a longer than expected lunch break with no lunch, Elizabeth and John were walking through the door at Baker Street. After John had explained the situation to her, Elizabeth was annoyed at Sherlock. They both stormed up the stairs into 221B.

"You've been a while." Sherlock stated without turning around from the fireplace. Elizabeth shifted all her weight onto one hip and crossed her arms with a huff. John continued to walk into the apartment.

"Yeah, well you know what they say…Custody Sergeants don't like to be hurried, do they? Just formalities; finger prints, a charge sheet. I've got to be in Magistrates Court on Tuesday-"

"What?" Sherlock looked up, his voice borderline bored with the conversation already. Elizabeth stepped further into the flat and shook her head disapprovingly at Sherlock.

"Me, Sherlock. In court. On Tuesday. They are giving me an ASBO." John replied, raising his voice.

Sherlock looked back down at his collage of the case. Elizabeth took in a deep breath, holding back from shouting at Sherlock herself. Especially when he said "Good. That's fine."

"You want to go tell your little pal, he's welcome to own up anytime…" John said, walking around the flat, done with the conversation.

Elizabeth uncrossed her arms and went to go look out the window. She felt like she should be heading back to St. Bart's. She looked over at John, who was beginning to take off his jacket, and then Sherlock.

"This symbol-I still can't place it. I want you to go to the police station. Ask about the journalist…" Sherlock said turning around facing John and making him put his jacket back on. Elizabeth held up her hands, feeling invisible until Sherlock grabbed her wrist and pulled her over to the door. "Elizabeth, you're coming with me. All of his personal effects will be impounded. Get a hold of that diary, or something that will tell us his movements…"

Sherlock, hand still wrapped around Elizabeth's wrist, walked down the stairs and out the door, quickly followed by John. He continued to speak.

"Elizabeth and I will go see Van Coon's PA. If we can retrace their steps, somewhere they're going to coincide."

"Sherlock, I have to get back to Molly…." Elizabeth began, but Sherlock was not listening, and he began briskly walking down the street with her in tow. She turned around and saw John sigh.

"Sorry John! Catch up with you later-Hey!" Sherlock jerked her forward, putting her arm around his arm, and they turned the corner. Elizabeth saw a woman taking a picture of John across the street and then take off into one of the alleys. She grabbed her phone out and sent a text to Mycroft, not knowing if she was telling him she saw one of his people or if she was informing him of another one of Moriarty's people. She worriedly looked at Sherlock, who was looking straight ahead, not paying attention.

"Sherlock, do you ever see people following you?"

"It's just Mycroft's men. It has become somewhat of a game finding them places. You should try it sometime."

Elizabeth left it at that and after a while they reached the bank and went up to Van Coon's PA. They go to his computer and she looks up his calendar.

"Flew back from Dalian, Friday. Looks like he had back to back meetings with the sales team." She explained going through the calendar.

Sherlock asked for a copy and asked what events he had the day he died. Elizabeth was attempting to look over his shoulder, but he was tall so she had to get inbetween him and Van Coon's PA. He gave her a look of annoyance when she nudged him to the side a little bit. She returned it with a fake smile. The PA told them there was nothing scheduled on the day he died, but she did have all of his receipts.

The PA, whose name turned out to be Amanda, took them to her desk to look over all of Van Coon's receipts.

Elizabeth turned to Amanda. "Did you enjoy working for Van Coon?"

Sherlock added, "What sort of boss was he Amanda? Appreciative?"

Amanda gave them a half smile. "Um, no. I don't think that's the word I would use. The only things that Eddie appreciated had a big price tag."

Elizabeth took note of the fact that she called him Eddie.

"Like that hand cream. He bought that for you, didn't he?" Sherlock said, looking down at her desk. He rummaged through all the receipts. Elizabeth's phone dings. She took it from her pea coat pocket and saw it was a text from John.

It read-_You are no longer allowed to go anywhere that Dimmock will be. He has taken a liking to you. _Elizabeth smiled. For the short amount of time she had known John, he had become like a father figure to her. She sent a text back telling him to not worry, that she did not feel the same way; that the man was too rude to her friends. She put her phone back in her pocket and zoned back into what was going on in the room when Sherlock said something about Van Coon stopping to get lunch. He quickly got up and grabbed Elizabeth's arm and sped walked out the door.

Elizabeth turned around to the confused Amanda.

"Thank you for you help!" And her and Sherlock turned the corner. She punched him in the arm with her free hand. He looked at her confused. "You have to be nicer to people who assist you with these cases, or no one will want to help you." He simply turned his nose up, pretending he didn't hear her as they stepped into the elevator. She pulled her arm away from his.

"I'm serious Sherlock. You have to learn to be appreciative, or at least pretend to be."

He simply looked at her without blinking for a little while. The only noise in the elevator was the dim music. She frowned, but before she could continue he said, "That's why I have you and John." And effectively ended the conversation there. Elizabeth huffed and crossed her arms.

The elevator doors opened and they both walked out, went down the escalator, and out into the street to hail a taxi. The taxi took them to Shaftesbury Avenue. Sherlock held the taxi door out for Elizabeth and they both walked down the street with Sherlock in his own little world, so Elizabeth just walked beside him, helping him by steering him clear of hitting anyone. She suddenly ran into someone while she was walking backwards and jumped. She turned around and saw it was John. She smiled.

"Hey John, fancy seeing you here!"

"Eddie Van Coon brought a package here the day he died." Sherlock started. "Whatever was hidden inside that case I've managed to piece together his movements using scraps of information,"

Elizabeth could tell John had something to say but Sherlock was cutting him off. "His credit card bills and receipts. He flew back from China and came here."

"Sherlock," John said, trying to get Sherlock's attention, but it wasn't working. He looked over at Elizabeth for help and she placed a hand on his upper arm, but he continued.

"Somewhere in this street. Somewhere close. I don't know where-"

"Sherlock Holmes!" Elizabeth somewhat shouted. He stopped and looked over at her, but she only nodded towards John, telling him he could tell Sherlock whatever he was going to tell him.

"That shop over there." John said pointing. All three looked across the street.

"How can you tell?" Sherlock said.

"Lukis' diary. He was here too. He wrote down the address." John closed the journal and took Elizabeth's hand and they both walked across the street with Sherlock following them.

"Thank you for that Elizabeth." John whispered and Elizabeth smiled in response. They all three walked into the shop and looked around.

"You want lucky cat?" The shopkeeper says holding up a golden painted cat.

"No thanks, no." John says as they continue to look around, put the lady is persistent. She looks over at Elizabeth and then back at John.

"Ten pounds. Ten pound. I think your wife will like." Elizabeth looks down, containing her laughter. She doesn't see the look that John have the shopkeeper, but something did catch her eye; little teacups. She lifted one up and saw the label and her eyes widened.

"John…" She says, and he walks over.

"Sherlock, look…on the label there…" Sherlock walks over and glances down.

"Yes, I see it."

"It's the same as the cipher…"

Elizabeth looks at both the boys, not knowing what to do next. Sherlock simply walks out the door, and after a shared expression, John and Elizabeth do the same. They both run to catch up with Sherlock. He turned to them.

"It's an ancient number system," he explained as they walked down the street. "Hang Zhou. These says only street traders use it. Those were the numbers written at the bank and at the library. Numbers written in an ancient Chinese dialect."

"It's a 15," John says as Sherlock is going through price tags from a street vender. "What we thought was the artists' tag-it's a number 15."

"And the blindfold-" Sherlock began but Elizabeth cut him off.

"From the bank? On the painting?" He shook his head yes in response and continued.

"The blindfold, the horizontal line, it's a number as well. Chinese number one."

"We've found it." John stated. Elizabeth nodded, excited, but then she saw someone she saw earlier. A woman dressed in all black taking pictures of them. The woman saw that Elizabeth noticed her, and when a couple people passed in between them, she had vanished. Elizabeth looked to Sherlock and John, and for a second she thought John saw it as well.

Who was that lady?


	17. Under Construction ch17

Sherlock, John, and Elizabeth all walk into a nearby Chinese restaurant and sit at one of the window tables. John pulls the seat out for Elizabeth and she smiles in gratitude. He returns the smile before he sits down. Sherlock is looking out the window when John speaks up while writing something down.

"Two men travel back from China. They both head straight for the Lucky Cat Emporium. What did they see?"

"It's not what they saw," Sherlock said as he pulled something out of his coat pocket. "It's what they brought back in their suitcases."

"You mean what was missing from Van Coon's suitcase is now in the Lucky Cat Emporium?" Elizabeth mentioned, to which Sherlock nodded in reply.

"I'm guessing you two don't mean duty free?" John said as the waitress brought back his food. Elizabeth laughed to herself at his response. She sipped her water and eyed the waitress until she left and quietly cleared her throat, cuing Sherlock to from the window to them.

"Think about what Sebastian told us. About Van Coon; about how he stayed afloat in the market."

"He lost five million…" John said

"Made it back in a week," Sherlock completed. "That's how he made such easy money."

Elizabeth sat her water down. "He was a smuggler."

"A guy like him, he would have been perfect. A businessman, taking regular trips to China."

"The perfect alibi, for Van Coon and for Lukis." Elizabeth noted, looking between the two boys out into the street, practically visualizing both men with their suitcases after their flights from China back to London, going straight from Heathrow to the Lucky Cat.

"And Lukis-the journalist, writing about China. They smuggled something out. The Lucky Cat was the drop off." The two boys joined Elizabeth's line of sight to the Lucky Cat right acroos the street.

"But why did they die?" John asked. "It doesn't make sense…If they both turned up at the shop and delivered the goods…why would someone threaten them and kill them after the event? After they'd finished the job?"

"Maybe they didn't want to be traced?" Elizabeth said, but Sherlock intervened.

"Good guess Elizabeth, but not quite. What if one of them was light-fingered?"

"What do you mean?" John asked.

"You mean to say they took what they were supposed to smuggle instead of give it to who wanted it?" Elizabeth said kind of loud, earning her a look from Sherlock. She covered her mouth and gave him an apologetic look. Her phone buzzed just as Sherlock started talking.

"One of them stole something, something from the hoard."

John nodded. "And the killer didn't know which of them took it, so he threatens them both."

Elizabeth unlocked her phone and saw the message was from Mycroft. He apologized on getting back to her late, but he was working on something that required his full attention. He also said he went through the security camera footage and they woman was not one that he had hired. They were running through photos to see who she was. She sent him a quick message thanking him. He sent a message back less than a second after saying it was his pleasure.

Elizabeth looked up just in time to see the boys walking out of the restaurant. She rolled her eyes at them and quickly downed the rest of her water and ran out the door.

"Thanks boys, really, such gentlemen." Elizabeth said as she caught up with the boys, who were walking behind the apartments. "What are we doing back here?"

"No one has been in that flat for at least three days."

"Maybe they've been on holiday?" John asked as he trailed behind Sherlock, who looked up at the back of the flats. Elizabeth followed his line of vision and saw a window open.

"Do you leave your windows open when you go away?" Sherlock stated as he jumped up and pulled the ladder of the scaffolding down. John had to pull Elizabeth quickly out of the way to avoid her being hit. She patted his arm with thanks and then smiled and followed Sherlock up the steps. She turned back and saw John was staying in the back alleyway. She shrugged and continued to follow Sherlock.

"Sherlock! Elizabeth!" John shouted as they neared the window, but before Elizabeth could ask if he wanted up as well, he had already run out of the alley.

Sherlock went in the window first to make sure to coast was clear, and then he helped Elizabeth in. They both saw a small puddle of water. They both make eye contact and Sherlock shouts,

"Someone else has been here!"

"Sherlock, John already went back to the front of the flat, probably expecting us to let him in." Elizabeth said as they both looked around.

"Well they knocked over the vase just like I did." He went over to check the laundry, and as if on cue, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Elizabeth said as she started to walk towards the entrance, all the while Sherlock was stating random facts about the intruder, including their foot size when Elizabeth thinks she hears something. She turns around to see someone right behind Sherlock.

"Sherlock!" She screams, but it's too late, the intruder starts to strangle Sherlock, and Elizabeth runs over to both of them.

Without thinking, she jumps on the person's back and tries to pull him down. She looks down at Sherlock who looks like he is about to pass out and momentarily loosens her grip on the intruder, who takes the opportunity to elbow her in the face and throw her down on the floor. She yelps and they straddle her, reaching into her coat pocket while she tries to push them off.

They put something in her coat pocket then pick her up and throw her on the bed and put something in Sherlock's pockets. The intruder runs out through the window before Elizabeth or Sherlock could get up. Sherlock, after regaining his breath, moves over to where Elizabeth is.

She is cradling her cheek when Sherlock pulls whatever the person put in her pocket out. He pulls something out of his pocket and they both look.

They are matching black flowers folded out of paper.

They look at the flowers and then at each other, unsure of what just happened. Sherlock then helps Elizabeth get up and they walk towards the door.


	18. Under Construction ch18

Sherlock and Elizabeth walked down the stairs and out the flat.

Elizabeth was not paying attention to what John was telling Sherlock, she only looked around for the person who had assaulted them.

She is jolted from her daze by John touching her arm, to which she responded by jumping back flinching with wide eyes.

"Elizabeth, are you alright? You and Sherlock seem off…"

Elizabeth glanced over at Sherlock, who gave her a look as if to say 'don't tell John what just occurred'. She put on a fake smile and looked back at John.

"Everything is fine, where are we heading to?"

"The museum." Sherlock stated as he walked down the street with John and Elizabeth right behind him.

When they arrived at the museum, Sherlock found a man called Andy Galbraith, who apparently left a note for the apartment's resident.

"When was the last time you saw her?" Sherlock asked whilst he was walking around, searching for clues Elizabeth guessed.

"Three days ago. Here, at the museum. This morning-they told me she'd resigned. Just like that. Left her work unfinished." Andy was saying, his eyes following Sherlock's movements.

Elizabeth was standing next to John in front of Andy, but her eyes were following Sherlock. He quickly turned around and walked towards the three standing there.

"What was the last thing she did on her final afternoon?"

"Um…it would be easier if I showed you rather than told you." Andy said as he began to walk towards some stairs. Elizabeth and John exchanged a look and followed him with Sherlock closely behind them. John got a little bit ahead of Elizabeth when Sherlock grabbed her arm, slowing her pace. She turned to look at him confused.

"Are you alright, from that scene at the apartment?"

"Yeah, I just hurt my back a little that's all. Whoever that was threw me down hard. But you were strangled, so I shouldn't be complaining." Elizabeth said quietly with an added nervous laugh. They were a little ways behind Andy and John now, but close enough to not cause any suspicion.

Elizabeth grabbed her phone out of her pocket, but Sherlock put his hand over it and pulled her hand down to her side. Elizabeth looked up at him again.

"I wouldn't tell Mycroft of our little incident in the apartment, he would be cross at me for putting you in danger."

"He still allows me to follow his consulting detective brother on crazy cases-I think he would sort of expect it, don't you think?"

Sherlock gave her a look and she sighed, putting her phone away.

"Why would he care if I was in danger? You're in danger all the time and he doesn't seem to mind." Elizabeth noted at they reached the bottom of the stairs and saw Andy pull out a key to open the door in front of them.

"There is a lot you don't understand about Mycroft. One of those things being his fondness of you." Sherlock affectively ended the conversation at that, following Andy and John into the dark room while Elizabeth stayed behind to think over the information Sherlock just gave her.

"Elizabeth, are you coming?" John asked, not knowing what had just occurred between her and Sherlock. She shook her head a little, not wanting to think on the idea too much, and put a smile on her face.

"Coming." She said as she walked beside John into the now lit room, which turned out to be a hallway full of lockers.

Andy was explaining Soo Lin's job as a demonstrator for the tourists and how she did a tea ceremony, but Elizabeth's eyes were drawn to a statue.

"Sherlock…" she said, eyes wide, walking towards the statue.

On the statue was the same cipher as before. She looked back at him for an explanation, but he stayed quiet. He grabbed her arm and spun her around and began to walk towards the door to the stairs. John looked at Sherlock, then Elizabeth, then at Andy. He thanked Andy for his time and hurried to join Sherlock.

Elizabeth looked over at the very confused Andy, feeling sorry for him.

"Sorry, he does that a lot. Thank you for bringing us down here, sorry for wasting a bit of your time." And with that, she ran to catch up with the boys. They walked through the museum in silence but the second they walked outside and down the museum's front steps, Sherlock began talking.

"We have to get to Soo Lin Yao…"

"If she's still alive! That cipher-it means he is planning to kill her next."

"That's why I found him in that flat-he was waiting for her."

John gave Sherlock a look of confusion and turned to Elizabeth for an answer, but just as she opened her mouth to explain, someone shouted at them.

"Sherlock!"

Elizabeth turned with the boys and saw a boy running towards them. She looked at both the boys for an explanation.

"Oh, look who it is." John said, and Elizabeth deduced that it was Sherlock's 'friend' who got John arrested.

"I've found something you'd like." He said out of breath before walking down the museum steps with Sherlock, John, and Elizabeth in tow.

As they were walking, John began to explain the boy, whose name was Raz, about how he was arrested and that Elizabeth had to bail him out, and how he was wrongly framed for what Raz did. All Elizabeth could do was smile and look down, not wanting John to get mad at her laughing at his situation.

"Tuesday morning. All you've got to do is turn up and say the bag was yours." John was explaining to Raz when Sherlock interrupted.

"Can we forget about your court date?" Effectively silencing John.

Elizabeth pulled out her phone and texted Mycroft, asking if he could do anything about it. Mycroft texted back immediately saying that he would fix it. Elizabeth smiled and texted back her thanks. Mycroft, once again, told her it was his pleasure.

Elizabeth looked at the text for a long time, slowing her pace even, and contemplated calling Mycroft, just to ask him about what Sherlock had informed her. She was never allowed to date when she lived with her adoptive parents, and when she came to London there was no guy that sparked her interest. She honestly didn't know how to feel.

She shook her head and put her phone up. They were in the middle of a case, she didn't have time to think about this right now. She looked up to see she was a little ways behind the boys. She looked around, observing people had become like second nature to her since the incident with Moriarty's man. Mycroft had told her she would have his men watching her, but they must be really good, because she couldn't find any.

She turned to look behind her and froze. She was the same woman from earlier that day, not looking at her, but watching Sherlock, John, and Raz. Elizabeth quickly pulled her hood up, to not allow the lady to see her identity, and watching her as she quickened her pace to catch up with the boys. She pulled out her phone again to alert Mycroft that she was there. She put her phone back her in pocket, not wanting to see what Mycroft would text her back. She felt her phone buzz as she ran to catch up with the boys. She pulled her hood off just as they all looked back at her.

She simply smiled and walked beside all of them.

"I had to make a phone call." She stated, earning a look from Sherlock.

'Not your brother." She said as she looked ahead and followed Raz. She let out a breath she didn't no she had been holding after Sherlock looked away from her, thankfully not asking anymore questions.


	19. Under Construction ch19

As Elizabeth looked around, she saw they were at the South Bank skate park. John had to pull her out of the way of a boy on a bike to avoid her being hit. John gave her a 'be more careful' look before lightly pulling her down the stairs to follow Sherlock and Raz.

"Sorry John…" Elizabeth said quietly as she stumbled to keep up.

"If you wanted to hide a tree then the best place to do it is a forest, wouldn't you say? People would just walk past it, not knowing-not able to decipher the message." Sherlock said as Raz was showing them where to go.

"Did you just compare this place to a forest?" Elizabeth said confused, but Sherlock didn't have time to answer due to Raz cutting him off.

"There."

All four looked at a pillar covered in graffiti, and it was Elizabeth who spotted the yellow paint first.

"Right there," she said stepping forward pointing directly at it. "The same yellow paint!"

"That is the exact same paint?" Sherlock asked Raz, to which he replied yes. "Then we're going to need more evidence."

They all turn around to see Raz had disappeared. Elizabeth looked to the boys for an answer. Sherlock simply started walking out of the skate park. John and Elizabeth followed. He told them all to split up and then they went their separate ways.

Elizabeth, after what seemed like an hour or two of searching, had come up with nothing. Her phone buzzed and she pulled it out of her pocket. She didn't look at the previous text, but saw the newest one was from John, saying he had found something.

She ran to meet up with him and saw he had grabbed Sherlock along the way. They all went back to where John said he had found something, but there was nothing there when they shined their flashlights on the wall.

"It's been painted over," John said, dumbfounded. "I don't understand…it was here ten minutes ago…"

Sherlock and Elizabeth were shining their flashlights everywhere around them, maybe catching a glimpse of someone trying to run away, but no one was there.

"Someone didn't want us to see it." Sherlock said. Elizabeth walked forward and touched the wall. Her fingers came away black.

"Sherlock…" she said as he walked over. "Someone really didn't want you to see it."

She heard Sherlock walk over to John and tell him to concentrate, but she wasn't looking. She just continued to look at the wall. She heard them start to argue and she turned around to break it up.

"Boys, really? Sherlock, stop spinning John around, you'll make him dizzy!" She pulled John away from Sherlock and gave him an annoyed look.

John then pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and wrote down what he saw on the wall. He handed it over to Sherlock, who stared at it for a while.

"Let's go back to Baker Street boys, and get a good rest, and reconvene tomorrow." Elizabeth started walking towards a main road, and she heard John and Sherlock follow.

They hailed a taxi and went their separate ways once they walked inside 221. Elizabeth told the boys goodnight and went to chat with Mrs. Hudson for half an hour before retiring for the evening. After taking a much needed bubble bath she texted Molly, who was very understanding about Elizabeth's short hours interning. They talked about the new man in Molly's life, Jim from IT, and about a time they could meet up and have coffee. Elizabeth then cooked herself some dinner and got ready for bed.

Just as she was turning all the lights off, she remembered the text she never read. She walked over to the counter where she placed her phone and began to walk back to her bedroom.

She opened the message and reading it stopped. It was so quiet in her apartment she could hear the pace of her heart quicken. She reread the text again to make sure she had read it correctly.

_Do you enjoy fairytales? I prefer the Grimm ones. May want to brush up on those. –M_

Elizabeth slowly looked up from her phone and walked over to her bed and sat down. She tried to slow her breathing, deducing who the text was from-Moriarty. She pulled her phone back up and almost sent a message to Mycroft, but stopped.

She couldn't bring herself to text him. After what Sherlock had told her, she hadn't known what to think. The head of the British Government couldn't like her…could he? She didn't want to seem weak to him, and she didn't know why. She suddenly regretted all the times she freaked out and texted him for help. He probably thought she was the typical female stereotype-weak and in need of a man to protect her.

She didn't know why, but she felt like she had to prove something to the older Holmes, perhaps to truly win his affection? She shook her head. No, she couldn't possibly like Mycroft Holmes. She took a deep breath and set her phone down. She would figure all of this out in the morning.

Across town, James Moriarty smiled. He saw the moment she read the text message; he had placed cameras throughout her flat. He looked up at Sebastian Moran, who had just walked into the room.

"It's only a matter of time now Sebastian, until we meet our little Detective, Doctor, and our darling Elizabeth. They've become a thorn in my side, and must be taken care of."

Sebastian stayed quiet, only looking towards the television.

"The real game begins soon, and I can't wait to play." Moriarty said, an evil smile creeping onto his face.


	20. Under Construction ch20

Elizabeth woke up the next morning with a startle. She clutched her heart and looked around the room. She had a nightmare about Moriarty. She picked up her phone and saw that Mycroft has texted her.

_When convenient, please come to the Diogenes Club._

Elizabeth laughed. Sherlock and Mycroft really were brothers. She got up, dressed in a baby pink button up with black polka dots, a light grey sweater, black skirt, black tights, and her mary janes.

She put her phone in her skirt pocket and walked up to 221b. When she walked in she saw John was half asleep sitting at the desk while Sherlock was at the fireplace mantel looking at his case collage.

She took a seat in John's chair and crossed one leg over the other and placed her hands on one knee.

"Good morning boys, sleep well last night?"

"God, I need to sleep." John muttered while Sherlock was muttering to himself.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and looked over at John.

"Why don't you stop complaining and go and sleep then?"

John only sighed and put his head down on the desk. Elizabeth stood up and looked at the collage with Sherlock. He was still muttering to himself when he suddenly stopped and looked over at her.

"You're nervous about something Elizabeth, why?"

Elizabeth slowly looked over at Sherlock and shrugged.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She turned around and started to walk away when he grabbed her upper arm and stopped her. She glanced over at John who wasn't paying any attention.

"Elizabeth," Sherlock whispered, "What is wrong?"

Elizabeth debated in her mind telling him about the text she had received. If she did, he would most certainly go to Mycroft, and she didn't want that. She wanted to prove to him that she could take care of herself. She rolled her shoulder, taking her arm away from Sherlock's grasp. She opened her mouth and closed it again, quickly trying to think of something to say.

"I ran out of tea today." She said too quickly, closing her eyes and cursing herself for her stupid reply. Sherlock didn't reply and returned to his self-muttering.

She sat back down and sighed. She pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to Mycroft, telling him that she would be available the following day. He replied shortly after saying that he would see her then. She smiled to herself, but the smile quickly faded when she clicked on the text she got last night. She read over what Moriarty had sent her. What did he mean to brush up on her fairytales? What was he planning on doing?

She looked up at Sherlock and then over at John and typed out a message.

_I know who this is. I know you've been having me followed. I don't see your man around anymore, come to think of it. Was it that easy for Mycroft to take him out? Leave me alone._

She took a deep breath and sent it.

"We can't crack this without Soo Lin Yao." Elizabeth heard Sherlock state, and when she looked up, she saw he was taking things off the case collage and walking towards the door.

Elizabeth stood up and hurried over to John, pulling him up and giving him his coat.

"Come on John, we'll get you some coffee on the way there." They went down the stairs after Sherlock and Elizabeth ran into her apartment, got her red pea coat and ran out the door onto Baker Street and into a taxi with the boys.

They arrived at the museum and Elizabeth woke up John, who had laid his head on her shoulder and fallen asleep. He jolted up and looked around as Sherlock was getting out of the cab.

"Sorry…" Elizabeth said as she jumped out of the car after Sherlock and followed him up the steps. They all walked in and asked to see Andy. When he came over Sherlock waited for the person who went and found him to be out of earshot.

"Two men died after visiting China…the killer left them messages written in the Hang Zhou numerals."

"Soo Lin Yao is in danger," John added, "That cipher, it was just the same pattern as the others. He means to kill her as well."

Andy was rubbing his head in confusion, making Elizabeth feel bad for him. She could tell he had feelings for her and wanted her to be safe.

"Look, I've tried everywhere. Her friends; her colleagues. I don't know where she's gone. She could be a thousand miles away."

Elizabeth looked over at Sherlock, noticing he wasn't even paying attention anymore.

"Sherlock…" she started, but John cut her off.

"What's the matter, Sherlock? What are you looking at?"

Elizabeth followed his line of sight to a row of teapots. She saw out of the corner of her eye him pointing at them and looking over at Andy.

"Tell me about those teapots."

"The pots were her obsession. They need urgent work. If they dry out the clay can start to crumble. Apparently you have to keep making tea in them."

Elizabeth looked back at Sherlock and then at the teapots. They looked like they had just been cleaned.

"Yesterday only one of those pots was shining…"

"Now there are two…" Elizabeth finished for him. He stood up from his crouched position and looked at her and then Andy.

"You don't think Soo Lin Yao could be here, do you?" Elizabeth asked.

"There is only one way to find out." Sherlock said as he continued to look at Andy. "Andy, we need your help…"


	21. Under Construction ch21

Sherlock and Elizabeth hide behind a corner for what feels like hours. They watch the sun set in silence, both knowing who will show up tonight. After darkness crept up the walls of the museum, Elizabeth sat on the ground, earning a look from Sherlock.

"We have been standing here for hours Sherlock," she whispered, "I have the right to take a seat now." He shook his head with annoyance and continued to look around.

Then they heard it. A quiet scraping noise; like someone pushing something metal against the ground. Elizabeth stood up quickly and quietly next to Sherlock. They both slowly look around the corner to see Soo Lin Yao standing and brushing herself off. She looked around nervously, but didn't detect the two watching her.

Elizabeth looked back at Sherlock and he motioned for them to walk forward. They followed her until the saw she was taking the teapots out of the case and taking them to another location.

Soo Lin Yao was cleaning her teapots when Sherlock finally spoke up.

"Fancy a biscuit with that?"

Soo Lin Yao gasped and dropped the teapot, but Sherlock caught it. Elizabeth gave a sympathetic look as she glanced between them both, fear etched in her eyes and face.

"This is centuries old. Don't want to break that." Elizabeth took the teapot from him and handed it back to Soo Lin. The lights came on quickly and he said hello and introduced him and Elizabeth.

John came out from where he turned the lights on and joined them.

"Why don't we all take a seat." Elizabeth suggests as she grabbed a chair and pulled it over to sit next to Soo Lin. "You know why we are here."

Soo Lin looked at all of their faces before speaking.

"You saw the cipher? You know that he is coming for me."

"You've been clever. So far you've managed to avoid him." Sherlock said as he took a seat.

"I had to finish-to finish this work. It is only a matter of time, I know he will find me."

"Who is he? Have you met him before?"

Soo Lin nodded. "When I was a girl, living back in China. I recognize his…" Soo Lin looked around, trying to find the right word. "…signature."

"The cipher?" Elizabeth more stated than asked.

"Only he would do this. Zhi Zhu."

"Zhi Zhu?" John asked with his arms crossed.

"Spider." Sherlock said looking over to answer him.

Soo Lin Yao nodded and crossed her leg, pulling her foot up and untying her shoe. She revealed a black lotus in a circle tattoo to them. Elizabeth sighed, unsure of what to say to comfort Soo Lin.

"You know this mark?" She asked, looking at Sherlock for an answer.

"Yes, it's the mark of a Tong."

John and Elizabeth looked over at Sherlock for an explanation. "An ancient crime syndicate. Based it China."

"Every foot soldier bears the mark," Soo Lin explained. "Everyone who hauls for them."

Elizabeth gave her a sympathetic look again when John asked "Hauls? You mean…"

Elizabeth finished for him. "She was a smuggler."

Soo Lin was putting her shoe back and while she explained what got her into the business, said they were called the Black Lotus, and she managed to escape from China to London. But they had found her finally, sent someone to ask her for help, but she refused; he sent the cipher to her as punishment.

"He is ruthless. A fanatic. He would strike down anyone. Even family-if they betrayed him."

Elizabeth looked up and locked eyes with Soo Lin.

"They sent your brother."

A single tear slid down both girls' cheeks, an unspoken understanding towards each other. Elizabeth pulled a tissue out of her jacket and handed it to Soo Lin. She weakly smiled trying to give her comfort where it was due, but they were both upset for different reasons. Elizabeth had wished she had known her brother, knowing in her heart that he would never want to hurt her; Soo Lin wished she had been left alone when she moved to London, but the past had caught up with her and she knew there was nothing to stop it.

Soo Lin explained their childhood together and after she had moved to London and refused to help her brother, he said she had betrayed him, and that he had left this message for her at work.

Sherlock pulled out the piece of paper John had written what was on the wall out of his coat pocket along with photographs of the ciphers from the bank and the library.

"Can you decipher this?" He asked; Elizabeth cleared her throat loudly, earned a look from Sherlock. "Please" she said nodding her head towards Soo Lin. Sherlock simply turned back to Soo Lin.

"They are numbers."

"Yes."

"Here. The line. Drawn across the man's eyes. This is a Chinese number one." She said pointing to the picture that Sherlock had taken at the bank.

"Yes and this 15. What's the code?"

Elizabeth heard something, but she couldn't distinguish from where. She started looking around while Soo Lin was talking.

"All the smugglers know it. It's based upon a book…"

And then the lights went out. All of them start to look around. Elizabeth stands up and runs over to Soo Lin. Sherlock stood up straight. Elizabeth hugged Soo Lin, giving her some sense of protection.

"We have to get her our of here Sherlock!" Elizabeth said as she frantically looked around the room to see who turned the lights out.

"He's here." Soo Lin said, shaking. "Zhi Zhu. He has found me."

Sherlock suddenly runs off somewhere and John and Elizabeth share a look.

"Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock wait!"

"He's already gone John, what do we do?" Elizabeth shouts, her voice cracking a little bit due to the fear of who was there.

"Girls, come here." He grabbed Soo Lin's hand and she grabbed Elizabeth's. "Get in, get in." He said, pulling them towards another room and pushes them in, and went in behind them.

Soo Lin was shaking, so Elizabeth just hugged her, trying to comfort her. They both heard gunshots, and they both jumped, but only Elizabeth screamed. John looked over at Elizabeth, and she understood the look.

"No, no John, you can't leave us here."

"I've got to go and help him. Bolt the door after me."

Before Elizabeth could respond he was gone. She sighed angrily and quickly jumped up and closed the door behind him.

She looked behind at Soo Lin and saw she was trying to hold back tears of fear.

They were both quiet when they heard even more gunshots.

"What is your name?" Soo Lin said, looking over at Elizabeth.

"My name is Elizabeth M."

"Elizabeth, you have to go. I know my fate, I don't want yours to be the same."

"Soo Lin, I am not leaving you here to die. Sherlock and John will catch your brother and everything will be ok."

"They will just send more. There is no escaping them. They will come after you too if you don't leave. I can't let that happen."

Before Elizabeth could stop her, Soo Lin pushed passed her and ran out. Elizabeth stood up to run after her to stop her, but she tripped and fell over. By the time she got up and rounded the door, Zhi Zhu was behind Soo Lin.

"Don't hurt her, she has nothing to do with this." Soo Lin said as she touched her brother's face. Elizabeth shouted her name as Zhi Zhu slowly brings up his gun and shoots her. He turns and faces Elizabeth, looks at her until they both hear running footsteps, and Elizabeth turns her head to face the door, and when she turns back to look at Zhi Zhu, he is gone.

She runs to Soo Lin's body, praying that she feels a pulse, but its too late. John runs in and looks down at them, out of breath. They both see the black lotus flower in her outstretched hand.

Elizabeth began to cry as John pulled her up and took her out of the room.


	22. Under Construction ch22

After John got Elizabeth to stop crying and calmed down, she told the boys what had happened. After she explained though, she went into another crying fit, and when they had to go to Scotland Yard to explain to DI Dimmock what had happened, they let her sit in the waiting room. She was staring blankly ahead, eyes glazed over, when they came back to get her. John helped her up.

"Are you sure you don't want to go back to Baker Street? We can call Mrs. Hudson."

She simply nodded and followed them out the door and out into a taxi. She didn't really hear what they were saying in the taxi, something about going to see Molly, she simply stared out the window out into the busy London night.

They all got out at St. Bart's and walked into the food area. Elizabeth spotted Molly looking at all the food choices. Sherlock walked over to her and they exchanged words before Molly took them all down to the morgue.

John sat Elizabeth down at the table outside of the room where Sherlock, Dimmock, and Molly were pulling out the bodies of Eddie Van Coon and Brian Lukis.

"Wait here as long as you like. We will just be in that room over there. And if Dimmick tries to come over here, you call me over, I'll take care of him." John explained while patting Elizabeth's back while she chuckled at his last comment. He smiled at her as much as he could and then walked over to join the two looking at the bodies.

Elizabeth took the opportunity to take out her phone and when she did she received a text a few hours earlier. She opened it and stopped breathing momentarily. It was from Moriarty.

_Leave you alone? We are only just beginning Elizabeth…_

Just when she thought her day couldn't get any worse. She let out the breath she had been holding and just reread the text. She set her phone down on the table and continued watching everyone from her chair.

After what felt like less than five minutes everyone but Molly was walking out of the room.

"Come Elizabeth, back to Baker Street." Sherlock said without even glancing over in her direction.

"I'll catch the next cab guys, I need to talk to Molly." All the boys walked out, leaving the girls. Elizabeth waited for Molly to finish and walk out before she started talking.

"Molly, have you ever been threatened since you began to assist Sherlock?"

Molly gave her a confused look before sitting down across from her.

"No, I can't say that I have. Why, have you?"

Elizabeth stayed quiet, giving Molly a silent answer.

"Listen Elizabeth, if you ever feel threatened, you know Sherlock would protect you, right? He wouldn't let anything bad happen to you, and neither would John. They see you as a little sister."

Elizabeth smiled, for Molly's sake, which seemed to convince Molly, so she stood up and smiled.

"Are we still getting coffee tomorrow?" Elizabeth asked as she stood up as well.

"Oh, I wish I could, but I totally forgot to tell you that I am meeting Jim for coffee tomorrow!"

"Oh, it's ok, what if we went and got take out and have a girl's night and talk about your little date then?"

Molly blushed and the girls giggled together. They arranged it and Elizabeth was out into the streets of London hailing a taxi.

Instead of a taxi she got a black tinted window car. The door opened and she looked in suspiciously. Anthea was in the back, so Elizabeth shrugged and got in.

"Hey 'Anthea'." Elizabeth said, laughing a little.

"Evening Elizabeth."

"So where am I going?"

"Mr. Holmes didn't say."

Elizabeth sighed and looked over at Anthea.

"Are they always this difficult?"

"You have no idea."

The rest of the car ride was silent; Anthea was on her phone the entire time while Elizabeth looked out the window. She started to realize the tall London buildings were being replaced with fields and grass. After what felt like forty minutes, the car arrived at a large estate with acres of land, secluded by huge walls. After the entered the gate and pulled to the front steps, and the door was opened for Elizabeth.

She walked up the copious amount of steps to the front doors. A friendly older looking woman opened the door. She smiled at Elizabeth.

"Hello miss, I am Alice, the housekeeper. Mr. Holmes is dealing with something right now, but follow me to the lounge and he will be with you shortly."

Elizabeth followed her, looking around the house as they walked to the left. The grand marble staircase, the rich red and dark brown hues of curtain and wood, and the antique touches here and there.

"How long have you been working for Mycroft, Alice?" Elizabeth asked as they entered the lounge room.

"Long enough to know that you are the first woman who isn't here for work related, job related, or relative related reasons." She said smiling and Elizabeth took a seat.

"You keep the house beautiful." Alice smiled in response, and Elizabeth smiled back.

"Would you like anything darling?"

"Some tea would be lovely, thanks."

Alice disappeared around the corner, which gave Elizabeth the chance to look around the room more thoroughly. The crackling fire was the only sound in the room, and a tall lamp in the corner was the only other light source.

Alice returned with a tea tray and set it down on the coffee table in front of the chair Elizabeth was sitting in. Elizabeth noticed there were two teacups as Alice poured into both, only fully fixing one with cream and sugar, before looking up at Elizabeth.

"What do you like in your tea dear?"

"Just a tad bit of sugar is all I need, thanks. Is that second cup for yourself?"

Alice smiled to herself as she placed a ½ teaspoon of sugar into Elizabeth's cup before handing it to her. Elizabeth noted that the cup looked antique.

"Oh, no miss, it is for Mr. Holmes. Like I said, I have been working here for quite some time, I know just how he likes it." Elizabeth smiled at her.

The two girls talked for a little while, sharing stories, Alice explaining how she came to be the elder Holmes' housekeeper and Elizabeth told her stories of her adventures so far with the younger Holmes.

After about fifteen minutes of chatting, they both saw headlights through the windows, and Alice dusted herself off and walked towards the front door. Elizabeth stood up and walked to the lounge entrance.

Mycroft Holmes waltzed in through the door, carrying his trademark umbrella and a briefcase, looking a tad exhausted. Alice held her hands out and took both objects from him and put them away, all while telling him his cuppa was waiting for him.

Elizabeth stood there smiling, clasping her hands behind her back, waiting for an explanation of why she was brought to his manor. He motioned for her to go back into the lounge and she obliged.

They walked in silence and it wasn't until they had both taken a seat that Mycroft spoke up.

"I have looked into the woman who seems to be following you, my brother, and Doctor Watson. She works for a Chinese smuggling group called-"

"The Black Lotus. Sherlock, John, and I discovered the group's name today." Elizabeth finished. "They are following us because we are onto them, aren't they?"

Mycroft simply nodded. Elizabeth sighed.

"I would recommend not getting involved any further and continuing your internship with Miss Molly Hooper."

Elizabeth tilted her head slightly, not believing what she was hearing. Mycroft picked up on her nonverbal communication and raised his eyebrows, questioning what she was thinking.

"I thought you would tell me to continue to help your brother on this case, to help solve it…" Elizabeth said, voice trailing off.

"I would believe that after tonight, you would have had enough of my brother."

Elizabeth looked at the fire, not wanting to make eye contact with him.

She took in a deep breath before she answered. "An innocent woman died tonight, and she asked her killer to spare me, which he did. I am fine, I want to bring them down for her." She looked over at the oldest Holmes brother, who took a sip of his tea.

"If you wish..." he started before setting his cup down and leaning a bit forward. "But let me warn you, someone helped them get from China to London…"

Elizabeth's eyes flashed with the realization of what he was insinuating, and her eyes got wide.

"There anonymous sponsor is none other than Moriarty."


	23. Under Construction ch23

"I have to tell Sherlock, this is a pattern Mycroft."

Elizabeth stood up and began to walk towards the door, only to have Mycroft stand up and grab her arm and stop her.

"He isn't directly hurting any of you, it's only people he has been tied to."

"How can you be so blind Mycroft? The taxi driver shouted Moriarty before he died and now the Chinese smugglers whose case we just happened to stumble upon have Moriarty as their sponsor!"

"Exactly, Elizabeth. You just happened to stumble upon this case. Nothing directly links that taxi driver to Moriarty. He isn't trying to get my brother to notice him, he wants you to notice him."

"Me? But…why? I've never met the man before!"

"I don't know, but I am going to find out. But as of right now, you are not to assist with this case any longer."

"Mycroft-"

"No, Elizabeth. It is too dangerous for you due to the fact we know nothing about this Moriarty."

"That's not fair Mycroft and you-"

"Until I gather further intelligence about Moriarty, all you are going to do is go intern with Molly Hooper, just like you were before you met my brother, and my men will take you to and from the hospital until I deem it safe."

"Why do you even care what happens to me? I'm just some girl who just happened to run into your brother!"

"I know a lot more about you than you give me credit for, Elizabeth…"

"Then enlighten me, eldest Holmes! How much exactly do you know about me?"

"That is for another time, but for now, it is time for you to go back to your flat."

Mycroft escorted Elizabeth to the door, opening it and walking down the steps with her. Elizabeth remained quiet, hoping Mycroft would buy the sulking act. He opened the car door for her and she huffed and sat down.

"I am doing what it best for you Elizabeth, really I am."

Elizabeth remained quiet and stared ahead, arms crossed. Mycroft shut the door and off Elizabeth was to 221 Baker Street.

The car let her out and she went straight to her flat. After taking a hot shower and changing into a navy and white striped pajamas, she got into bed and fell asleep, wanting to forget the day.

She woke up the next morning and started some coffee before texting Molly that she would be in that day and changed from her pajamas into a black peter pan collared short sleeve button up, a full mustard yellow circle skirt that fell down to her knees, and her black oxfords. She braided her bangs and brushed through the rest of her straight blonde hair before she grabbed her coffee before she headed upstairs to the boys flat.

When she walked in, she saw mountains of books everywhere, a sleeping John sitting at the desk, and Sherlock walking around. Elizabeth put her coffee next to John, seeing as he needed it more than she did, and she began to follow Sherlock.

"You didn't come back to the flat until really late last night, I can tell from the bags under your eyes." Sherlock said as he was walking. "Your frown lines are more prominent today as well, either something happened between you and Molly, which is highly unlikely, or you saw my brother."

Elizabeth gave him a half smile before she answered.

"The later…he told me I could no longer help you with the case and that I was to report to my internship every day now."

"Nonsense," Sherlock turned around and faced her. "You will finish this case with us and my brother does not have a say."

Elizabeth laughed a little, but then covered her mouth, as to not wake John.

"Apparently he does. He is having me escorted to and from the hospital…and it's not like he is the British Government or anything…"

Sherlock looked up from his book and they both smiled at each other and laughed. An alarm on John's watch went off and he jumped up. He turned it off, looked outside, and sighed.

"I left coffee for you on the table John, thought you might need it after your night."

"Thank you, Elizabeth."

They all heard footsteps up the stairs and turned to see a man come in the doorframe.

"Ah Elizabeth, this is Mycroft's chauffeur. He is here to take you to St. Bart's."

Elizabeth smiled at the man and began to walk towards the door, but Sherlock grabbed her arm and whispered something.

"Right after you get off from your internship, come back into the building like nothing is wrong. There is a camera that Mycroft placed right above the coat hangers, place your bag up there to block the camera and come up to 221b."

Elizabeth nodded and walked down the stairs with the man and out the door. He opened the car door and Elizabeth rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"I don't need you to be my babysitter, Mycroft."

"Well, I was on my way to work as well, thought we might save gas traveling together."

"You just want to make sure I actually walk into the hospital building, don't you deny it."

"It would give me peace at mind to know you are actually going to be where you say you are."

Elizabeth frowned at him and sat down next to him, crossing right leg over her left and her arms over her chest.

The car ride was mostly silent, until about two blocks from the hospital did Mycroft speak up again.

"I see the only thing on your agenda for the week is your interning," he began as Elizabeth slowly looked over at him, her face turned into both a confused look as to why this pertained to anything and a glare, because it actually was all she had to do and was also wondering why Mycroft was snooping around in her business. "Seeing as though you have no other male suitors, I would like to invite you to dinner tomorrow night at Alain Ducasse."

Elizabeth's glare faded and was replaced with a blank stare.

"That's….that's one expensive dinner…" was all she could get out.

Mycroft looked at her, looked down, and then up at the driver and nodded.

"Well, when one works for the government, you have connections. It's nothing really, the owner owed me-"

"I would love to Mycroft." Elizabeth cut off his rambling, but it didn't stop the slight pink tones in his cheeks. She smiled softly and then realized they were sitting in front of St. Bart's.

"Looks like this is my stop, Mister Holmes. I guess I shall see you tomorrow."

"Yes, yes sounds splendid. See you then Elizabeth."

Elizabeth got out of the car and started walking up the steps. Mycroft watched her as she disappeared into the hospital.

"Permission to speak my mind sir," Mycroft's driver asked looking in the review mirror. Mycroft glanced over and nodded. "I wouldn't mind her waiting for me when I got home from a long day of work."

"Indeed…" Mycroft's voice trailed off.


	24. Under Construction ch24

Elizabeth walked into the morgue with a smile she couldn't erase. Molly glanced up from her work to say hello, but kept her head up when she realized Elizabeth was giddy about something.

"What's got you so happy this morning?"

"I think…I know…I have a date with a Holmes tomorrow."

"Sherlock?" Molly said instantly, and Elizabeth blinked several times and shook her head, trying to block that thought out of her head.

"What? Oh goodness no, the other Holmes brother, Mycroft."

Elizabeth heard Molly sigh with relief before she said, "Where will you two be going?"

"Molly, don't tell me you are still hung up on Sherlock, you have Jim from IT. Speaking of which, how was coffee?"

Molly smiled and put her head down to avoid Elizabeth see her blush.

"It went really well."

"Oh, Molly! I am so happy for you! When do you think you will go out with him again?"

"Hopefully soon, I had fun chatting with him."

For the next couple of hours they talked and laughed until someone came in. He was around 172 cm in height, shorter black hair, and wore a simple white t shirt and khakis. He looked nervous on the outside, but something in his eyes caught Elizabeth off guard and wary of him.

"Oh, sorry, did I come at a bad time?" The man said standing in the doorway. Molly looked up and smiled.

"No, you're fine, we've almost finished up anyway. Elizabeth, this is Jim, from IT."

Elizabeth looked him up and down once again and decided to put that wary feeling in the back of her mind and she smiled and held out her hand.

"Hello Jim."

"Hi Elizabeth, it's a pleasure to finally meet you, Molly talks about you."

"Hopefully good things." Elizabeth laughed while she said it, and they other two laughed along with her. Molly turned around to pick something up and something changed in Jim's eyes again while he looked at Elizabeth. She took a step back, slightly put off by him, but when Molly turned around, it was gone.

"Sorry Elizabeth, I forgot to mention I've been texting Jim today, and we are going out for coffee right now. You can come if you want?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "No thanks, it's getting kind of late anyways. I am heading back to my flat."

"Oh, you live at Baker Street along with Sherlock?" Jim asked, earning a head tilt and confused look from Elizabeth.

"Yes, how did you know-" Elizabeth didn't get the chance to finish before Jim cut her off.

"Well, we better be off, again, nice to have met you Elizabeth." Jim steered Molly out the door and Elizabeth was left to herself.

She took in a deep breath and began to pack her bag up. She walked out of the morgue, went through the hospital halls, and out the front door to wait for Mycroft's driver.

She was the only one in the car, thank goodness; she wouldn't have known what to tell Mycroft if he asked what she was doing tonight. She rehearsed what she would do when she unlocked the door to 221 Baker Street.

She thanked the driver and got out of the car and watched it drive away. She looked up and saw Sherlock was looking out the window. He nodded. Elizabeth knew what to do. She walked into the building and looked to the coat hanger. She saw a small black camera, and placed her jacket on the ground and shouted.

"Mrs. Hudson, care to cook dinner with me tonight?"

Elizabeth then hung her jacket up and pulled her phone out and shoved it in her pocket really quick. She put her bag up in front of the camera and walked over to Mrs. Hudson's room.

"Guess she is out tonight…" Elizabeth said, loud enough for the camera to pick it up, but quietly enough to not lead on to her acting. She unlocked, opened, and then shut her flat door before quietly and quickly going up to 221B.

The second she walked into Sherlock and John's flat, her red pea coat was thrown at her. She caught it and moved to put it on as Sherlock put his coat on.

"Did you go in my flat to retrieve this?"

"Yes, why?"

"You'll need to teach me to unlock doors without keys then."

"We are going out tonight."

"Hopefully not on a date, since, you know, Mycroft…"

"No, it's for the case. We are going to the circus."

"Oh, I've always wanted to go to the circus! Who knew solved cases would be this much fun?"

They both walked out of the flat, down the stairs, and onto the street to hail a taxi.

"Where is this circus exactly?"

"You'll see when we get there."

"And where's John?"

"Out. On a date."

"Maybe that's who he was talking about on his first day of work." She mumbled to herself.

"Hmm, what Elizabeth?"

"Nothing, Sherlock."

Elizabeth heard her phone go off and reached into her pocket.

"Uh oh, it's Mycroft."

"Tell him you are in your flat."

"I can't lie to him! You do it! Tell him I am over."

"Elizabeth, answer the phone."

"No, you answer it."

Elizabeth tried to hand her phone over to Sherlock but Sherlock answered the phone and then grabbed Elizabeth's arm and held the phone up to her ear.

"Mycroft; wasn't expecting you to call."

"Where are you?" His voice was dangerously low. Elizabeth gulped.

"Um, well Mrs. Hudson was out so I decided to cook dinner by myself tonight. Sherlock even stopped by. Say hello to your brother."

Elizabeth practically threw the phone at Sherlock and she put her face in her lap. She couldn't believe she had just lied to Mycroft. She felt terrible and didn't even listen to the rest of the conversation between the two brothers.

"Elizabeth…"Sherlock took her shoulders and drew her back up to sit upright in her seat. "Here is your phone and we are here. Calm down, he doesn't know we are here."

Elizabeth took a deep breath before she got out of the cab.

She followed Sherlock into the building and heard John say he had tickets reserved under Holmes, but only two tickets. Elizabeth laughed to herself, wondering how could John possibly think Sherlock could reserve the tickets without getting one for himself.

"Actually, I have four in that name." The man in the box office said, handing John an envelope.

"No, I don't think so, we only booked two."

"Then I phoned back and got two for Elizabeth and myself." Sherlock said, walking behind them. The woman John was with turned around, but John did not, but he didn't have to turn around for Elizabeth to know he was angry.

"I'm Sherlock." He said placing his hand out to shake the woman's.

"Uh, hi." The woman said, sort of laughing, not really knowing what was going on.

"And I am Elizabeth. Sorry, guess he thought this could be a double date sort of thing." Elizabeth whispered the last part to the woman.

"And I'm Sarah…" she replied but her voice trailed off as she eyed something behind Elizabeth. Elizabeth turned to notice that Sherlock had already walked off.

"He does that." Elizabeth said smiling. "I should probably go and find him. Nice meeting you."

Elizabeth ran after Sherlock up some stairs before grabbing his coat arm and pulling him to a stop.

"You didn't tell me we were going to crash John's date!" Elizabeth angrily whispered, pulling Sherlock's arm down to where he was at eye level with her.

"Why cant he just have one night to himself, without you crashing it? You are going to behave yourself or so help me Sherlock-"

"You couldn't let me have one night off?" She heard John say behind her.

"That's what I am saying." Elizabeth agreed as they both glared at Sherlock.

"The Yellow Dragon Circus! One day they're in London. It Fits! The Tong sent an assassin to England…"

"Dressed up as a tight rope walker…" John said, not believing what he was hearing. 'Come on, Sherlock, Behave!"

"I'll keep him in line John, don't you worry." Elizabeth said, patting John's shoulder. "Now go and have a fun night with Sarah."

Elizabeth practically had to drag Sherlock up the stairs away from John. He was going on about how he was right when she interrupted him.

"You are right, ok Sherlock? You are right. But right now, John is trying to have a good time on his date, and you are going to let him. I'll be your little sidekick for the night, ok?"

"Can you not bear to be the second sidekick? I need John."

"Well, John doesn't need you ruining his night. So you have me or you have nothing. Seriously, Sherlock, you are acting like a child."

Sherlock didn't answer, causing Elizabeth to turn around. She saw he had gone to stand next to John. She threw her hands up in the air, frustrated with Sherlock. As she walked over towards them someone started tapping a drum. She quickly moved over towards the boys and Sarah.

A woman dressed in what seemed like traditional Chinese attire came out and went into a circle of candles. She slowly walked over to something covered in a tarp, and when she took the tarp off the object, it was revealed to be a crossbow machine.

"Sherlock…" Elizabeth whispered, but he shushed her as he watched intensively. The Chinese woman took a bow and placed it in the machine. She then took a feather off of her hat to act as a counterweight and the bow went flying into a plank of wood set up for the trick.

The audience gasped in amazement, but Elizabeth could only stare at the woman. She had seen her before somewhere, but where?

She didn't hear what Sherlock was telling John and Sarah, but for payback for quieting her earlier, she shushed him, earning a look that she only saw out of her peripheral vision, for she was watching another member of the circus come up and be placed on the wooden plank.

A cymbal was hit and Elizabeth watched as Sarah keenly pretended to be scared when it was hit and grab onto John's arm. She decided she liked Sarah and hoped John would see her again.

They watched the next trick while Sherlock explained what was going on, until suddenly Sherlock grabbed Elizabeth's arm and took her backstage.

"What are we looking for Sherlock?" She whispered as he pulled the curtain back for them to enter.

"The spray paint."

Elizabeth nods and they go their separate ways. Elizabeth glanced over in Sherlock's direction and saw he had parted the curtain a bit to see what was going on; it was Zhi Zhu. She heard something behind her, but saw Sherlock hadn't heard. She took a deep breath and hoped she wouldn't get into too much trouble-and Sherlock owed her for this.

She kneeled down pretending to look at something close to the place where her and Sherlock had entered. The Chinese woman came in and instantly saw her.

"What are you doing back here?" She had angrily as Elizabeth stood up, pretending to be flustered.

"Oh, well, I am a journalist and I wanted a behind the scenes look at this type of circus. Can you answer a few questions for me?"

"Ask when the show is over! You come from backstage now!" The lady said as she grabbed Elizabeth and pulled her out. Elizabeth has enough time to glance back at where Sherlock had hid and nodded before the curtain was closed on her. She sighed and walked back over to behind where John and Sarah were, so she wouldn't bother them.

Elizabeth was no longer paying any attention to Zhi Zhu flying above everyone, but she was looking at the curtain, which seemed to be moving a tad. She tilted her head a little to the side and saw it moving even more.

"Oh no…" she thought, and as she was about to try and sneak backstage again, Sherlock fell from behind them, followed by one of the circus members. John looked back at Elizabeth and they both ran up to Sherlock. John tried to push the man back off of Sherlock, but he just kicked John in the stomach. When he was kicked, he fell back into Elizabeth, and they both fell on the floor.


	25. Under Construction ch25

Elizabeth looked up just in time to see Zhi Zhu taking his mask off and running. She tried to get up in time, but it was too late-he was gone. Sarah ran in front of Elizabeth and hit the man with a pole. He fell to the floor.

Sherlock took his shoe off to reveal the same tattoo Soo Lin had. They all looked at each other. Sarah helped John up and Sherlock helped Elizabeth up, grabbing her arm.

"Come on, let's go." He said while all four of them ran out. Elizabeth glanced back and saw the lady glaring at them.

They all four got in a taxi and went straight to Scotland Yard. Sherlock demanded to see Dimmock immediately and John gave a look to Elizabeth, earning a sigh from her.

The DI came out and Sherlock explained everything to him. He gave a nod and went off for about thirty minutes. They all waited, none of them knowing what to say.

John and Sarah went to get some water, leaving Sherlock and Elizabeth. She looked over at him.

"That flying acrobat; that was Zhi Zhu. I got a good look at his face before he ran. You were right, Sherlock. They circus did have to do with the case."

Sherlock simply smiled, knowing he was right. Elizabeth looked away.

"Don't get too happy; you did get your butt kicked and they all most likely escaped."

Elizabeth saw Sherlock's smile fade from the corner of her eye. He looked down at her but didn't respond. John and Sarah got back just as Dimmock walked in the door. He nodded for them all to follow him. They all got up and walked behind him.

"I sent a couple of cars. The whole hall is totally deserted."

"You don't say…" Elizabeth said looking over at Sherlock, earning a look. She put her head down to conceal her smile.

"Look, I saw the mark. The tattoos we saw on the two bodies was the mark of the Tong."

They all stood in front of Dimmock at his desk. John chimed in.

"Marcus and Van Coon were apart of a smuggling operation. Now one of them stole something while they were in China-something valuable."

"These circus members were gang members sent here to get it back-" Dimmock interrupted Sherlock.

"Get what back?"

John, Sherlock, and Elizabeth all looked at each other. Elizabeth took in a deep breath before she spoke.

"Well, we don't exactly know as of right now but-" The DI interrupted her.

"You don't know?"

She looked down; No one spoke up so Dimmock continued.

"Mister Holmes," he said taking a seat. "I've done everything you asked. Lestrade-he seems to think your advice is actually worth something. I gave the order for a raid. Please tell me I will have something to show for it other than a massive bill for overtime."

Sherlock didn't say anything, but he nudged Elizabeth, who turned back to give him a look, asking why he did that. He nodded towards Dimmock, silently telling her to convince him. She rolled her eyes and sighed and turned around, putting on a fake smile.

"Don't worry, Detective Inspector," she slightly leaned over his desk to put her hand on his shoulder. "We won't let you down."

As they turned and walked away, Elizabeth's smile quickly fell. She waited until they were around the corner to punch Sherlock in the arm.

"You owe me for that Sherlock."

Nothing else was spoken on the way out of Scotland Yard, in the taxi ride, and up the steps into 221b. The boys walked ahead of Sarah and Elizabeth, and Elizabeth looked over to Sarah.

"Nice swing at the theatre. Sorry your date turned out this way. If it makes you feel any better, John is nothing like Sherlock."

Sarah laughed while they walked up the stairs.

"He is nice."

Elizabeth smiled at Sarah, definitely approving of her. John better take good care of her, Elizabeth thought as the two came around the corner into the flat to hear Sherlock and John talking.

"We need to find a hideout- a rendezvous." Sherlock walked over to al the pictures on the wall. "Somewhere in this message it must tell us."

John joined Sherlock to stare at the collage of pictures, leaving Elizabeth and Sarah. Elizabeth took her jacket off and set it down on the couch.

"I will be right back." Elizabeth said as she slowly backed away from the rest of the group and hurried down the stairs. She went straight to Mrs. Hudson's door and knocked quietly. Mrs. Hudson opened it and smiled.

"Oh, Elizabeth, so where have you-"

"I tried to stop by earlier," Elizabeth said loudly. "When you didn't come to the door, I assumed you went out." Mrs. Hudson gave her a strange look.

"Why are shouting darling?" Elizabeth quickly ushered Mrs. Hudson into her flat and shut the door.

She explained how Mycroft didn't want her helping with the case anymore and how she put her bag in front of the security camera, all while she was making a tea tray.

'Not really a lot of time to explain, but John has a nice woman upstairs and I don't want him to let her go. She is a keeper Mrs. Hudson."

Mrs. Hudson smiled. "That is nice, though I thought him and Sherlock-"

"They aren't a couple Mrs. Hudson…" Elizabeth said laughing.

Mrs. Hudson took the tea tray and Elizabeth opened the door and they both walked upstairs. They placed the tray down, much to John's thanks, and Elizabeth decided to go back down with Mrs. Hudson and explain more about the case.

Just as they reached the bottom of the stairs, Sherlock came flying down, grabbing Elizabeth's arm and pulling her towards the door.

"I guess we can chat later, dear." Mrs. Hudson said waving them off.

'Sherlock, really?" Elizabeth said just as they both collided with a couple. The couple starting telling them off in German, a language Elizabeth didn't know, so she just stared at the ground.

She was about to tell Sherlock off herself when she saw he was looking at something. Another tourist couple with a book. Elizabeth looked back at the German couple. They had the same book.

"Sherlock!" Elizabeth came to the realization the same time Sherlock did. Everyone had the A to Z London book. She turned to tell him, but he was already running after the German couple. She saw him take their book and she ran over to him.

"Sorry…" she said to the couple as she dug out some money to give to them. They took it and walked off. "We could have just gone to my flat I have that book!"

Sherlock wasn't paying any attention to her. He was muttering to himself until he found the certain page he was looking for. 

"You were trying to kill them…" he said as he showed Elizabeth what he found.

"Deadman…" she read out loud. "At the bank and on the statue and at the library!"

Sherlock nodded as he kept looking. He continually muttered to himself while Elizabeth stood there. She began to shake.

"Sherlock, I left my jacket in your flat, so I'm just going to go get it." Sherlock didn't reply. She rolled her eyes and walked back over to 221. She saw a man standing at the front door to the building, so she slowed her pace, watching him.

John opened the door and they had a short exchange before the man pulled something out and hit John over the head. Elizabeth gasped, loud enough for the man to hear her. He turned and her eyes widened and blood ran cold. It was Zhi Zhu. She took two steps back but he was already running towards her.

Before she could shout, she saw he had a gun. He put a finger up to his lips, signaling for her to be quiet. She looked between him and the gun and followed him. They walked into 221 Baker Street, having to step over John's unconscious body, making Elizabeth shudder.

Just as Elizabeth turned around Zhi Zhu hit her over the head with the gun and her world went dark.


	26. Under Construction ch26

The second Elizabeth came to she felt a massive headache. She slowly opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. She realized she was tied to a chair and that she wasn't on Baker Street.

She looked to her left and saw John and Sarah, both tied to chairs as well. Sarah had a gag in her mouth and in front of John stood the lady who took her from behind the stage.

Elizabeth began frantically looking around for a way to escape, but she moved her head too fast, causing her headache to worsen. She groaned and the lady stopped talking and looking over at her. Elizabeth recognized her immediately.

"You are the lady who has been following us and the lady who took me from behind the stage" Elizabeth said as she blinked a couple times, trying to make the headache go away. She looked over at John, who looked very confused.

"So what did I miss?" Elizabeth asked as she noticed two men a bit behind the woman. One of the was Zhi Zhu and the other she didn't know.

The lady looked back to John and all of a sudden produced a gun out of her coat. Elizabeth gasped and John leaned back in his chair.

"I am Shan, Mister Holmes." The woman said.

"Mister Holmes…?" Elizabeth began questioning, but John talked over her.

"You're Shan?"

"We tried to kill you and your companion; what does it tell you when an assassin cannot shoot straight."

Elizabeth heard the trigger but she looked away with a sharp intake of breath. She heard John sigh in relief and she realized the gun wasn't loaded. She too sighed as she looked back at Shan and John.

"It tells you they are not really trying." She continued. "Blank bullets. If we really wanted to kill you Mister Holmes we would have done it by now. We just wanted to make you inquisitive. Do you have it?"

"Do I have what?" John said, breathing heavily.

Where was Sherlock when you needed him, Elizabeth thought as she looked over at Sarah, who had fear etched all over her face. Elizabeth truly felt sorry for her, and for John, because she probably wouldn't want to go on a second date after this ordeal.

"The treasure…" Shan said, stating it as if John should have known what she was asking.

"I don't have it." He responded. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"I would prefer to make certain…" Shan said, turning around and facing the two men behind her. Elizabeth's eyes widened in horror as she saw one of them take the cover off of arrow shooter.

"John!" Elizabeth gasped as Zhi Zhu went over and dragged Sarah's chair to face the contraption.

"Everything in the West has a price. And the price is her life-information." Shan explained.

"I'll take her place! Don't hurt her!" Elizabeth started shouting at Shan, but Shaun only smirked.

"Our sponsor told us not to harm you; to bring you to them after we finished here."

Elizabeth leaned her head back, trying not to let the tears overflow. She had forgotten that Moriarty was their sponsor; Mycroft had told her. She heard Sarah struggling to no avail, and it made her breathing heavy.

"Where is the hairpin?" Shan had turned back to John now, pointing revolver at him. "The Empress' pin-valued at nine million sterling. We already had a buyer in the West. And then one of our people was greedy. He took it; brought it back to London. And you, Mister Holmes, have been searching…"

Elizabeth looked up, realizing that was what Sherlock was decoding in the street. She looked over at John and Shan.

"Please, please. You have to believe me. I am not Sherlock Holmes. I haven't found whatever it is you are looking for."

"I need a volunteer from the audience…" Shan began, looking back at the arrow shooter.

"No…please…"

"He doesn't know what you are talking about. He isn't the real Sherlock Holmes. The real Sherlock Holmes is finding the pin right now. If you just let us contact him he will have found it. Please!" Elizabeth quickly said as she saw Shan walking towards Sarah.

"Ah, thank you lady. Yes, I think you will do very nicely."

"Please, listen to us, we do not have the pin!" Elizabeth shouted. "Don't-"

But it was too late. Shan cut the sand bag and it began to pour out.

"Ladies and gentlemen, from the distant moonlit shores of NW1, we present, for your pleasure, Mister Sherlock Holmes' pretty companion, in a death defying act."

"Please…" John pleaded. Elizabeth was looking from Sarah to John to Shan frantically.

"Please stop! This isn't Sherlock Holmes! You have to believe us!"

Shan slowly placed a black lotus on Sarah's lap as she continued to ignore John and Elizabeth and kept talking.

"You have seen the act before. How dull for you. You know how it ends."

"I am not Holmes!" John shouted.

"I don't believe you!" Shan turned to face him, retorting in the same tone.

"Please…"Elizabeth began pleading before she screamed, "Sherlock!"

"You should believe them, you know." Elizabeth sighed in relief. She heard Sherlock's voice and saw his shadow in the distance. "Sherlock Holmes is nothing at all like him. How would you describe me, John, Elizabeth? Resourceful? Dynamic?"

"Late…" John said under his breath. If it were under different circumstances, Elizabeth would have laughed.

Shan had the revolver pointing in Sherlock's direction. One of the men made his way back to where Sherlock's voice was heard.

"That's a semi-automatic revolver. If you shoot it the bullet will travel at a thousand metres per second."

"Well?" Shan retorted, still aiming the gun.

"Well," Sherlock started before he hit one of the guys over the head with a metal bar.

"the radius curvature of the walls is four metres. If you miss then the bullet will ricochet. Who knows where? You could hit anyone. The bullet could bounce around the tunnel and hit you."

Elizabeth looked back over at the sandbag. It was still pouring out. "Sometime today, Sherlock…" she muttered.

"I have no intention of missing." Shan said to Sherlock, arms still raised. Sherlock ran towards one of the only sources of light, a burning brazier, and knocked it over. Elizabeth saw him run to Sarah and begin to untie her. Elizabeth saw Zhi Zhu appear from the shadows.

"Sherlock!" She shouted, but Zhi Zhu had already wrapped a silk skein around Sherlock's neck and had pulled him back. Elizabeth could only switch from looking at the sandbag and Sherlock fighting Zhi Zhu back. She felt completely helpless.

She saw John all of a sudden try and get up to stop the arrow from firing, but since he was attached to the chair, he fell over on his side. He was using his feet to drag himself closer to the contraption; he was still attempting to stop it.

Elizabeth took in a sharp breath just as the sandbag ran out. As if it all happened in slow motion, John kicked the contraption so it aimed at Zhi Zhu-it shot him right in the chest. He fell backwards.

Elizabeth let out a deep breath as Sherlock untied Sarah. She saw John was still moving on the ground, but she stayed right where she was. They were all ok now. As Sherlock undid Sarah's gag she began crying.

As if he was only trying to make matters worse, John told her the next date wouldn't be like this. Elizabeth rolled her eyes. His chances of ever taking Sarah out were nonexistent after tonight.

She looked around dark area and noticed than Shan had disappeared. Elizabeth let go of any hope in finding her; she was long gone. Sherlock untied her and John and she phoned the police.


	27. Under Construction ch27

The trio, plus Sarah, walked outside to see the police already at the scene. Dimmock was waiting for them by his car. Elizabeth put her hand on John's shoulder, and gave a gentle push as to tell him to go ahead with Sarah.

Dimmock reached his arm out and stopped Sherlock and Elizabeth.

"We'll just slip off, no need to mention us in the report." Sherlock said as he looked down at Dimmock.

"Mr. Holmes…" Dimmock started, but Sherlock cut him off, clearly tired from the night they had.

"I have high hopes for you Inspector. A glittering career."

"I go where you point me."

Elizabeth smiled. Dimmock learned his lesson. Sherlock wrapped his arm around Elizabeth's shoulder and guided her away from the DI.

"Exactly." Sherlock said as they walked off to find a taxi. Elizabeth took in a deep breath and looked at her surroundings. Police cars everywhere, she didn't know what time it was, and she was mentally exhausted for the day. She looked up at Sherlock and smiled.

"I could get used to this kind of lifestyle." Sherlock snorted in response.

"It tends to be boring most of the time, but it is fun showing Scotland Yard who is superior in solving these cases."

They said nothing else as they took a cab back to Baker Street. They parted ways, Sherlock going to 221b and Elizabeth going to 221c. She opened her flat's door and had to drag herself to her couch. She fell asleep within minutes.

She awoke the next morning curled up in a ball. She yawned and picked herself up to take a shower. After taking a steaming shower, she put on her olive green plush robe and dried her hair. After she brushed out her long blonde hair, she realized she needed a haircut.

She walked to her bedroom and opened her closet. She got dressed in a black button up with a light grey sweater over it with an outline of a buck on the front. She put on mustard yellow skinny pants and her mary janes before heading upstairs to see what they boys were up to.

She passed by the mirror in her living room, and looked down at the matte black small dresser she used to store random items in. On top of it were large antique teacups she kept jewelry and hair accessories in. She pulled out her gold antler hair pins to match her jumper. She pinned the top half of her hair back out of her face and pulled her longer layers to the front of her body. She smiled at herself and turned towards the door. She always left her flat unlocked when she went to see what they boys were up to. She hurried up the stairs and saw them in deep discussion about the jade pin that was apparently worth nine million pounds.

She turned the corner and walked into the kitchen, leaning over the counter listening to them. They discussed the pin for a few more minutes before Sherlock decided he wanted to pay a visit to the bank again.

They all walked downstairs and Elizabeth hurried and got her red pea coat and bag before locking her flat and running outside to jump in the taxi.

"You know, after our run-in with that murderous cabbie, you think we would take the tube more often…" Elizabeth thought out loud, looking from the scenery passing by outside to the boys. John snorted in response and Sherlock smirked.

The rest of the ride was fairly quiet. They arrived at Shad Sanderson and walked towards the entrance.

"Two operatives based in London. They traveled over Dalian to smuggle those vases. And then one of them helped himself to something-" Sherlock was stating as they were walking in.

"The hairpin." Elizabeth finished as she looked over at him. He nodded.

"Worth nine million pounds, apparently." John said, still not believing the price tag on such a small item.

"Eddie Van Coon was the thief. He stole the treasure when he was over in China." Sherlock told them.

"How do you kow that it was Van Coon and not Lukis? Even the killer didn't know that." John asked.

Elizabeth's phone began to ring, so she waved her hand at the boys while digging in her purse, searching for her phone with the other.

"You still question him, John? Go ahead boys; I'll be up momentarily."

Elizabeth thought she heard Sherlock mutter something about how he knew who was calling and that he didn't expect her to come up to John, but she rolled her eyes and blocked him out.

She finally reached her phone and saw who was calling. The elder Holmes. She picked it up and smiled.

"Well hello Mycroft, wasn't expecting a call from you today."

"Just reminding you of our plans at Alain Ducasse. I expect you to be ready by 7:30 pm sharp. Dress for the occasion."

"You know there is absolutely no need to put the pm in there. I know we are going to dinner Mycroft."

"When we first met I saw you scribbled important notes on your hand-a horrid habit for someone going into a medical profession really-it told me you don't remember things very well, and that you hate planners. Just giving you a verbal reminder."

Elizabeth furrowed her eyebrows, irritated, and felt her cheeks turn red. She looked down at her hands which were clean of any notes or scribbles.

"I don't do that anymore…" she muttered, crossing her free arm; she could feel Mycroft smirking at her answer.

"7:30 sharp." He repeated, waiting for a reply.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, her lips turned in a crooked smile. She was still getting used to the Holmes brother's deductions, but it also amazed her how well they paid attention.

"I'll see you then, Mister Holmes." And with that she hung up her phone and made her way into the building. She reached Van Coon's office when Amanda ran past her shouted how much the pin was worth. She turned the corner and saw Sherlock holding it in his hand. They both shared a smirk as he placed it on the desk and they walked out. John appeared with the check from Sebastian and they all walked out together, thoroughly impressed with themselves.

As they arrived back the Baker Street, Elizabeth went to her flat to get ready. She glanced at her phone- 5:27 pm. She had more than enough time to get ready. She brewed herself some tea before setting down at her mirrored vanity table. She picked up the black and white photo of her and her adoptive parents on a trip to Scotland they all took. The wind was blowing everyone's hair in different directions, but they were all laughing at it, and the person they asked to take the photo snapped the moment. It was her favorite photo of all of them.

She decided she would call them the next day, to catch up and tell them how London had been. It had been over a month since she last phoned them.

Elizabeth sat the photo down, sipped her tea, and began to re-apply her makeup. After her foundation, blush, and bronzer, she decided she would go for a winged liner. She curled her eyelashes and applied a dark red lipstick. She looked at her reflection and smirked. The elder Holmes wouldn't know what hit him.

She walked over to her closet for the second time that day and went to the far left side, where she kept her dressier articles of clothing. She decided on a black a-line dress, nude heels, and a string of pearls to wear with her rose gold locket.

She took her hair down and decided to curl then twist it all to one side, draping it over her shoulder. She stood up after she finished and went straight to Mrs. Hudson, who covered her smile with her hands, like a proud mother. They both talked until 7:29 when Elizabeth stood up and made her way to the door.

"Have fun dear, and we can talk about it tomorrow!" Mrs. Hudson waved her off. Elizabeth opened the door and almost ran into Mycroft, who halted his stride from walking in. She almost laughed at his face when he looked over her. He was wearing his trademark look, a very expensive suit and umbrella on his arm, but his usual stone look was overtaken by wide eyes and a slightly open mouth.

"Hello Mister Holmes."


	28. Under Construction ch28

Elizabeth woke up with a smile on her face. She rolled over on her stomach and reached for her laptop, pulling in into her bed. She checked John's blog, one she had become accustomed to checking, just to make sure he got all the facts right.

After reading through it and approving, she sat up, thinking over what had happened last night. Mycroft had known she went and helped Sherlock and John with the case. She started to defend herself, but he put his hand up, silencing her.

"What am I going to do with you three?" He said, before sipping his wine.

Elizabeth smiled to herself before coming up with an idea.

"Mycroft, you know how you said if I ever needed anything, I could ask you?" He nodded in response. "Well, I was wondering…" She paused, not knowing how he would take it. He sat his glass down and furrowed his eyebrows, not knowing what she was going to say. She took a deep breath before she blurted out. "I want to quit school and work with Sherlock and John full time."

Mycroft's face didn't change.

"It can be arranged." Was all he said before picking up his glass again. Elizabeth smiled; She had known since they had wrapped up the first case that working in the medical field was no longer for her because it bored her. She wanted adventure around every corner, and working with Sherlock and John would give her that.

"Thank you," she said still smiling across the table. They talked about the case and what Mycroft was doing for England at the moment for another two hours before Elizabeth subconsciously yawned.

"Let's get you back to Baker Street, shall we, Elizabeth?" She nodded and they walked out the door to his tinted window car. They arrived back quicker than she expected, they said their goodbyes, and she walked up the steps.

After her shower, she texted Molly saying she had something important to tell her tomorrow and that she would see her in the morning.

After Elizabeth got dressed in a baby pink knee length skirt, a cream jumper and her brown oxfords, she took the tube to St. Bart's. She walked straight into the morgue and Molly was waiting for her with a smile.

"Hello Elizabeth, how are you today?"

"Molly, we need to talk, can we sit down?"

Molly tilted her head, but didn't question as they both went to the desk and sat down.

Elizabeth didn't know how to put it, so she took a deep breath before she started, but just as she was about to start talking, Molly cut her off.

"You aren't coming back, are you?"

"What…how did you know?" Molly smiled before responding.

"I have known for some time that this isn't the right field for you. I know you have had fun with Sherlock and John, so why not make that a full time thing?"

Elizabeth closed her mouth, which had been open in surprise, and half smiled.

"Thank you Molly for being so understanding. This doesn't mean we still can't have our girl nights, though!" They both laughed and Elizabeth decided to stay and help one last day. They both went out to a late lunch before Molly sent Elizabeth home.

Elizabeth opened the door to 221 and ran up the stairs to tell Sherlock the good news; she was going to be the second sidekick to help solve his cases. She heard Mrs. Hudson yelling at Sherlock about him drawing a smiley face on her wall and she smiled to herself.

"That's coming out of your rent young man!" She said before turning to walk out. "Well, hello Elizabeth. How was last night?"

"I'll tell you about it over tea in an hour?" Mrs. Hudson nodded and walked down the stairs. Elizabeth walked in on Sherlock smiling at the wall. She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Hey, Sherlock-" She had just reached him when the windows blew in. She screamed and Sherlock fell on top of her, shielding her from the flying glass. After a couple of seconds, she finally registered that Sherlock was talking to her, asking her if she was alright. Her ears were ringing and he sounded distant.

Sherlock pulled her up and helped her out the door.

**I know this chapter is short, but I have decided to rewrite my chapters to make them longer and more detailed. I read them yesterday and I can definitely combine a couple of them and make them better. I have decided to make each season a different fanfic, each being 30 chapters long. After I revise my old chapters, this fanfic will have all of season one condensed into 30 chapters, and the same with seasons two and three. I already have a rough idea for how I want to do seasons two and three, but if you have any suggestions, then feel free to private message me! Thank you for reading and thank you to all the followers of the story-I realized I hit 100 today!**


End file.
